


Blue Devil High

by Kiteria_Faye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteria_Faye/pseuds/Kiteria_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sisters have a chance at a new life at a school full of students just like them. But one has a past that refuses to allow her to move on. Sucky summary, but it will get good. Rated M just to be safe. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb'_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I rolled over and tried to ignore it, but had no such luck.

_'Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it_

_Back_

_Home'_

I sighed to myself as the song programmed into my alarm clock continued to cut through the once peaceful silence of my room.

_'_ **(wake me up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(I can't wake up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(Save me)**

_Call my name and save me from the dark'_

I opened my eyes and frowned up at my black ceiling. I hated waking up early, but today was even worse because today was the first day of high school for me and my sisters.

"Saya!"

I heard my oldest sister yell from the hallway and sighed. There really was no way out of this, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

I groaned again as I rolled out of bed and stood up. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes before heading into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes before walking over to my mirror and wiped away the condensation to reveal my reflection. Forest green eyes stared back at me from a pale face framed by black and red streaked hair that went down to my waist. I quickly did my makeup and stepped out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs after grabbing my jacket. It was close to September so it was pretty cold.

"Finally, I was about to send Star to wake you up."

My oldest sister, Sheera, said as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Yeah yeah."

I said stifling a yawn as she set my breakfast down infront of me.

"Thanks."

I said before digging in. I slowly ate my pancakes and looked up as Star, my other older sister, walked in wearing the typical school girl outfit. High knee socks, gray and white plaid skirt that was way too short, white blouse that clung tightly to her small, yet developed chest, and a small little bow to tie it all together along with her short cut, pixie styled pink hair. If it had been anyone other than my sister I would have thought she looked like a slut. But it was my sister, and I knew she wasn't a slut. I glanced over at my oldest sister and saw she was wearing a pair of black tights under her gray skirt that went to her mid thigh, a red blouse with a pretty little gray jacket over it that she left unbuttoned. Her long white hair was pulled up in her typical twin pigtails on either side of her head, but her bangs still hang down to hide her left eye while her right eye showed brightly against her pale skin.

"Are you guys nervous about going to a mythicals high school?"

Star suddenly asked as she sat down at the island across from me and I scoffed.

"Hardly."

I said and whined when Sheera whacked me on the head. I glared at her, but kept my mouth shut as she turned to our sister. Even though she was the middle child she acted like she was five instead of eighteen.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Especially considering we're used to being around humans."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her as I got to my feet.

"If anything happens Star, tell us and we'll take care of it."

I said with a smile and she smiled back after a while. If there was one thing we could all count on, it was that we would always have eachother's backs.

"Hurry up and eat Star, we need to get going soon."

Sheera said and Star nodded before she started to eat her breakfast. I walked over and grabbed out bags and threw Sheera hers and Stars before grabbing the keys to my Mustang and headed out the door after slipping on my knee high black boots. I slid into the driver seat and Sheera and Star followed shortly after. Once I was sure they were strapped in I sped off from the driveway and headed towards the far Eastern side of the town we were living in. Did I forget to mention that my sisters and I aren't exactly human? My bad, I guess I should tell you then though you'll have found out sooner or later. My eldest sister Sheera is a witch, and a pretty fucking powerful one at that. My other older sister Star, she's a pixie and then there's me. No, I'm not anything special like them, I'm a Siren. The last of my kind actually, but that's a story for another time.

"Look! There it is!"

Star shouted excitedly as she pointed out her window. Sheera and I turned to look where our sister was pointing to see the high school we were to be going to. It was apparently decided by the Mythicals Council that the need for a school specifically for us Mythicals was so great that they made one over the summer. Lucky for my sisters and I, this year would be our first year in high school.

"BlueDevil High. What the hell kind of name is that?"

Sheera asked as I pulled into the parking lot and parked my Mustang under the shade of a couple of trees. No need for the paint to get bleached out by the sun.

We all climbed out and grabbed out bags from the trunk and walked towards the front doors of the school to get our schedules.

"I wonder who else is going to be here."

Star said as she hopped up and down. Pixies were extremely full of energy just waiting to be unleashed and sometimes that made them unpredictable.

"Star."

Sheera said sternly and our sister stopped bouncing and looked down at her hands.

"Sorry."

She said, but quickly looked up and flashed us a smile.

"So? Who do you think will be here?"

She asked, quickly getting over her depressed mood.

_Crazy fucking pixies, but I can't help but love her._

I thought as we walked through the front doors and headed for the office.

"The Uzumakis have a boy around our age, so he'll be here. The Uchihas have two boys, and then the Sabaku's have three children, two boys and a girl. They will be here as well."

Sheera said, being the know-it-all she was. We were all know-it-alls, but Star and I just knew how to hide it better. I didn't give a damn about school, but stayed in it because of my sisters and my parents, while Star, well there wasn't really much to say about her, she was just...Star.

"So Dopplegangers, Shapeshifters, and assholes. Greeaat."

I said sarcastically only to have Sheera whack me on the head again.

"Dammit Sheera stop that!"

I hissed at her as I rubbed my head, but she just leveled me with a glare.

"Don't go picking fights. The Uzumakis, Uchihas, and the Sabakus are not families we want to mess with, so don't go making enemies."

She said sternly and I scoffed at her.

"Yeah yeah."

"I'm serious Saya, don't start anything."

She said as we walked into the principal's office.

"Alright, alright already."

I said as we waited for the secretary to tell the principal we were here.

"But if some bitch starts some crap, then shit's goin down."

I said and Sheera just rolled her eyes at me and Star smiled at me. I was't going to sit back and let some bitch talk shit about me, no way. But I respected my sister's wish enough to  _try_  and be good.

Suddenly the door to the principal's actual office opened to reveal a rather busty woman with blonde hair. I noticed she looked at all three of us before smiling.

"Ah, the Takimura children. Welcome, welcome. I'm Tsunade, the principal of BlueDevil High."

She said sweetly and we all bowed respectively.

"Right, here are your schedules and I hope you enjoy your time here."

She said before turning around and heading back into her office, shutting the door after her. I rolled my eyes at the shut door before looking down at the piece of paper in my hand that had my schedule on it.

_Homeroom and History of Humans-Kakashi-room 101_

_Study of Human Anatomy-Anko-room 213_

_Music and Arts-Orochimaru-room 112_

_Lunch-anywhere on campus_

_Gym-Guy-Gym_

_Math-Shino-room 113_

I couldn't help but groan when I saw my third class. What kind of idiot puts a  _Siren_  in a  _Music_  class? I glanced at my sister's schedules and smiled when I saw I had the same classes with them except for Math and Study of Human Anatomy. They had something else, but that was fine by me, that just meant I could goof off and not do shit.

"Well, we should head to our first class."

Sheera said and I sighed. I suppose she was right.

"Room 101? It should be somewhere around here."

Star said looking around as we walked through the halls of the school. Despite the fact I hated this place just for what it was, I couldn't deny it was pretty fucking fancy. Big windows, high ceilings, expensive looking paintings on the walls, polished floors, and pretty decent looking lockers. All in all, not that bad. But I still didn't like this place.

"Ah! Here it is!"

Star said excitedly before she opened the door. I rolled my eyes as my sisters walked into the room. I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed after them.

Every head in the room turned to look at us and I sighed to myself.

_Great, like we needed any more attention brought to us._

I thought sarcastically, but kept my thoughts to myself.

"Oh, I forgot we were getting three new students today."

The teacher, a guy with silver hair and half his face covered said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You three are the Takimura children yes?"

He asked and Sheera nodded and bowed politely. Star waved and I simply looked at him, then looked away. I didn't give a damn if he was my teacher, I knew who to give respect to and who not. If this fucker wanted my respect he'd have to earn it. Tsunade, was another story. She was the principal of this hell hole.

"Riiight."

He said awkardly.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves. Tell us your names, your age, and what kind of Mythical you are."

He said motioning for us to step forward and address the class. Sheera was the first to go. She bowed to the class and started to introduce herself when she stood back up.

"I'm Sheera Takimura, I'm eighteen and the eldest of my sisters, and I'm a witch."

She said and Kakashi nodded before looking around.

"Right, well you can go and sit next to..."

He said trailing off in thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He said after a while and a boy with onyx colored hair raised his hand off his desk just barely and Sheera nodded before heading up the steps of the raised room and sat next to him. I huffed boredly and leaned against the chalkboard while Star introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Star! I'm eighteen, and I'm the middle child! Umm, what else...?"

She asked herself trailing off and I mentally face palmed. All that energy and none of it ever went to her brain.

"Oh right! And I'm a Pixie!"

She said with a wide smile and I saw several guys in the room look at her with lust-filled eyes and I glared at all of them. Some noticed and quickly looked away, others weren't as smart.

_Just try and touch my sisters you jackasses, I fucking dare you._

I thought as Kakashi told Star to go sit next to some blonde boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright, and what about you?"

Kakashi asked turning to look at me. I glanced at him before sighing and pushing off from the wall, but kept my hands in my pockets. I didn't really give a damn, but Sheera said to play nice so I would.

"Saya, seventeen, and if you really want to know you'll find out."

I said in a bored tone and mentally smirked at the curious looks I got from the majority of the class.

"Oookay then."

Kakashi said before scanning the room.

"You can sit next to..."

He said trailing off and I only half listened to him until he said the name of the person I was to be sitting next to.

"Gaara no Sabaku."

_Fuck me._


	2. Chapter 2

-Gaara-

I was sitting in my homeroom class ignoring everyone, especially the stupid girls who thought I'd be interested in what they had to offer-which was nothing-when the door suddenly opened and two girls walked in followed by a third. I glanced at each of them for less than a second before going back to staring at the wall. I heard Kakashi say how he'd forgotten we were getting three new students today. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Forgetful troll._

I thought to myself and heard him say to introduce themselves. I glanced towards the front of the room just as the one with white hair done up in twin pigtails straightened up from a bow.

_Has manners._

I thought boredly.

"I'm Sheera Takiumura, I'm eighteen and the eldest of my sisters, and I'm a witch."

She said and I took in her black tights, gray skirt, red blouse and gray jacket as Kakashi told her to go sit by Sasuke.

"We have two witches in our class now. I wonder which one's stronger, Karin or Sheera?"

I heard someone behind me whisper and mentally sighed. This was why i hated new students. They always made so much noise, whether directly or not.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the girl in the schoolgirl outfit with the pink pixie cut hair started to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Star! I'm eighteen, and the middle child! Umm, what else...?"

She trailed off and I sighed. Like we needed another idiot like Naruto.

"Oh right! And I'm a Pixie!"

She yelled with a large smile and I sighed.

_That explains it all._

I thought as I looked at her. I noticed the ghird girl was leaning against the chalkboard with her hands in her pockets while she glared at all the males in the class that were looking at the Pixie with ill intentions. I wanted to smirkw hen most looked away immediately while others didn't seem to catch the dangerous look in the girl's eyes.

Kakashi told the Pixie to go sit next to Naruto and I mentally face palmed. Was Kakashi an idiot? Why in the world would he put that Pixie next to that idiot of a Doppleganger?

"Alright, and what about you?"

I heard Kakashi ask and looked down to see the girl push off from the wall, but kept her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt with a black hsirt over it with the words 'Back off, I bite' scrawled in white across the front. She had waist length black hair with red streaks in it. She had rather pale skin adn forest green eyes.

"Saya, seventeen, and if you really want to know you'll find out."

She said boredly and I got another urge to smirk.

"Oookay then."

Kakashi said getting Saya's attention.

"You can sit next to..."

He trailed off and I found myself wondering who she'd sit with, then frowned when I realized I was thinking about her.

"Gaara no Sabaku."

Kakashi said and I looked down at him and glared. I had told that troll that I didn't want to sit near anyone, especially not girls. As soon as they heard my last name and learned what I was they started fawning all over me. It was disgusting.

_That troll will die._

I thought angrily as the girl came up and sat in the chair next to me. I expected her to say 'hi' and try to start a useless conversation with me while showing off her breasts, which were actually rather big, but she didn't do any of that. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down in her chair, leaned forward on the desk, rest her head in the palm of her hand and ignored me.

* * *

-Saya-

_Kami, why do I have to sit next to a **vampire**  of all Mythicals? I fucking  **hate**  vampires._

I thought angrily as I glared at the wall above Kakashi's head. I didn't care that he was my teacher, that fucking asshole put me next to the one creature I hate more than fucking Grimlins and those bastards are annoying.

"Okay, back to the lesson."

Kakashi said and I mentally groaned.

"If a human comes up to you and starts to talk to you, what do you do? Naruto?"

Kakashi asked and I blinked in surprise.

_What the hell kind of question is that?_

I wondered, but decided to ignore it since I wasn't the one asked.

"Say hi, then play a prank on them when they're not looking."

The blonde haired boy sitting next to Star said with a giant smile. I laughed to myself at how much he reminded me of my sister.

_Those two will get along just great._

I thought before I turned my attention elsewhere. I glanced at the vampire sitting next to me and had to admit, he was pretty hot. He had brick red hair cut short that had a bedhead look. Pale skin, paler than mine, and that only made the red kanji tattoo for 'Love' stand out. But what got my attention were his eyes. They were a rather beautiful mix between sky blue and teal.

_Considering he's a fucking vampire he's pretty hot, but that don't mean I'm gonna like him. Ooh, but look at those eyes. They're so dreamy._

I blinked in surprise, I had not thought that last part. I heard a giggle from behind me and turned to see a girl with blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail with light blue, pupiless eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ino and I can manipulate someone's mind and body."

She said holding her hand out to me. I shook her hand and flashed her a small smile.

"That's one mean power."

I said and she smiled wider at me.

"Though I would recommend staying out of my mind, it's not the...happiest place."

I said and she blinked in surprise before nodding.

"So what kind of Mythical are you?"

Ino asked and my smile fell just a bit.

"You'll find out eventually, but I don't like telling people what I am."

I said as I let go of her hand and sat back in my chair. I wanted to prop my feet up, but then Sheera would yell at me. So I'd just wait til the classes I didn't have with my sisters to sit the way I wanted.

"What about you Saya? What would you do if a human came up to you and tried to strike a conversation?"

Kakashi asked suddenly right infront of me. I glared at him and he chuckled nervously before turning to look at the kid next to me.

"Right, well then what about you Gaara?"

Kakashi asked and Gaara looked up at stoicly, but I noticed Kakashi flinched.

"It depends on my thirst."

He said simply and I saw Kakashi pale before quickly walking off. I rolled my eyes at Gaara's response.

_Typical fucking vampire, always thinking about their next meal._

I thought angrily and clenched my fists as flashes of when I was six passed through my mind.

"Saya, calm down."

I heard someone say and opened my eyes to see Star and Sheera instantly infront of me looking worried. The others in the class were looking at me curiously and I frowned.

"I'm fine."

I said as I grabbed my bag and stood up just as the bell rang. I walked out the door before anyone could say anything to me. I walked over to one of the really big windows in the school and leaned against the brick wall and took a deep breath. It was all the vampires' fault that my people were hunted down and killed.

"You're Saya right?"

I heard someone say from beside me and turned to see the onyx haired kid from before.

"Yeah."

I said and he held out his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Shapeshifter."

He said and I took his hand and shook it.

"Saya, still not tellin."

I said and he glared at me, but didn't say anything. Suddenly several other people came and joined us. I noticed the blonde kid Naruto, my two sisters, a kid with brown hair and red triangles on his face, a kid that looked like he'd rather be asleep than here right now with his black hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. A boy with coffee brown hair hanging down in a low ponytail with lilac colored pupiless eyes, a girl with brown hair done up in two buns atop her head, a girl with pink hair to her shoulders and emerald eyes, and a girl with blueish purple hair to her shoulders with the same kind of eyes at the guy with coffee colored hair.

"Hey Sasuke, what you doing?"

Naruto asked as they reached us. When he saw me he smiled and held out his hand.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, hi."

He said and I couldn't help but smile at him as I shook his hand.

"Saya."

I said and he nodded.

"Right, well this is Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, and Hinata."

Naruto said pointing to each of them in turn. I waved at them all and exchanged greetings before turning to look at my sisters. Sheera nodded and Star frowned but didn't say anything as Sheera grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall with me following after them.

We said our goodbyes and I headed for my next class. I walked in and once I introduced myself to the teacher, whose name was Anko, I went to the back of the classroom and sat down. I noticed as the students filed in that they were seated in pairs and groaned. Knowing my luck I'd wind up with someone who would make me do all the work.

"Oh, you're in this class too?"

I looked up to see the boy with the triangles on his face and the girl with blueish purple hair.

"Yeah. You're Kiba and Hinata right?"

I asked and Kiba smiled widely at me showing off a nice set of fangs.

"Yeah, glad you remembered."

He said sitting down in the empty chair next to me while Hinata stayed standing.

"So, can you guess what Mythical I am?"

He asked excitedly and I glanced at him for a minute. He had sharp claws, fangs, and his ears were slightly pointed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray fur lined jacket over his shirt.

"I'd have to say werewolf."

I said and he stared at me in shock.

"I guess right?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Alright, what about Hinata? I bet you can't guess what she is."

Kiba said pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the shy girl. I looked at her and noticed the pale skin and the all too innocent aura and almost laughed.

"That's easy, she's a fairy."

I said, slightly enjoying myself and Kiba stared at me with wide eyes.

"How do you do that?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Just a lucky guess."

I said and he flashed me another fanged smile.

"You're in my seat dog boy."

A cold voice said and we all turned to see Gaara standing behind Hinata and Kiba with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What'd you call me!?"

Kiba shouted as he got out of the seat. I noticed Hinata flinched at their loud voices and sighed.

_What is with boys and being loud mouths?_

I wondered as I saw Gaara glare at Kiba who was practically foaming at the mouth. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but I'd heard enough and besides I didn't like seeing Hinata cower in the corner like she was right now.

"Alright Kiba, cool it. I'll talk to you and Hinata later, just move so the assho-I mean, so Gaara can get to his seat so this class can start."

I said, hoping no one heard my slipup, but of course I wasn't so lucky. Gaara narrowed his eyes at me and Kiba laughed before walking away with Hinata who shot me a thankful look. I sighed before leaned my head on my hand and staring out the window. I heard Gaara take his seat next to me and could feel him staring at me.

"Don't stare, it's rude."

I said without turning around and heard him scoff at me.

"And neither is calling someone you don't know an asshole."

He said and I turned to glare at him.

"Look, I don't know you and I  _really_  don't want to. I can't stand your kind so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, alright?"

I asked before turning back to stare out the window. I noticed the conversations around us had stopped and everyone was waiting for Gaara's response, but I didn't give a damn. I hated fucking vampires, and I had good reason to.

"Alright! Today we're going to be looking at the human reproductive system!"

Anko yelled gaining everyone's attention and I sighed in relief when everyone looked away, but I could still feel Gaara looking at me before he too finally looked away.

_Stupid fucking vampires._

I thought as I grabbed my pencil and started taking down notes that I already knew about the human reproductive system.

* * *

-Gaara-

I walked into my Study of Human Anatomy class and walked to my seat only to see dog boy and Hinata already there talking to the new girl.

_So I'm partnered with her, great._

I thought sarcastically. I listened to their conversation and noticed Saya was able to tell what kind of Mythicals dog boy and Hinata were, though it was pretty obvious. I told dog boy to move and he started yelling at me. I was going to say something, when Saya cut me off. I didn't like what she had to say though. Once Hinata and dog boy were gone I glared at her. I didn't take kindly to being insulted, especially not by people who didn't even know me.

"Don't stare, it's rude."

She said without looking away from the window and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And neither is calling someone you don't know an asshole."

I said and she turned to glare at me. I was shocked at how much hatred danced in her forest green eyes, but didn't show it.

"Look, I don't know you and I  _really_  don't want to. I can't stand your kind so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, alright?"

She asked before turning back to look out the window. I blinked in surprise. That was a first, a girl  _not_  wanting my attention, and why did she hate my kind? Who the fuck did she think she was?

Before I could say anything Anko started class and I had to pay attention. I glanced over at Saya to see she pushed her chair back onto its two hind legs and propped her feet up on her side of the desk and was using her knees to bear down on as she wrote down the notes. I was slightly shocked to see her act so relaxed when she had been a little more reserved in Kakashi's class. I shook my head when I realized I was thinking about her again and went back to taking notes. I didn't give a damn why she did things or what she was, she was just another annoying girl who needed to be careful not to piss me off.

* * *

-Saya-

I walked out into the hall and met up with Sheera and Star who had Sakura, TenTen, and Neji with them. Apparently they had class together. Naruto came running down the hall towards Star with a huge smile on his face, followed more slowly by Shikamaru, Sasuke, and two people I didn't know. One was a girl with her blonde haire done up in four pigtails wearing a purple top and a denim skirt. The other was a boy with reddish brown hair in a black body suit with cat ears and purple paint all over his face.

_Looks like my sisters and I will be seeing a lot of this group._

I thought as Kiba and Hinata joined us. I noticed a certain redhead join us as well and glared at him as he went to stand with the girl and the boy in the kitty suit.

"Oh, that's right you guys haven't met the other two members of our group."

The girl, Sakura, said getting my attention.

"This is Temari and Kankuro Sabaku."

She said and I instantly glared at them.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

The boy named Kankuro asked when he noticed I was glaring at him and I simply narrowed my eyes at him before turning to talk to Kiba and Hinata.

"Bitch."

I heard him mumble and turned to glare at him.

"Try saying that to my face you makeup wearing, bloodsucking asshole!"

I snapped and he bared his fangs at me and the girl Temari held him back while my Star held me back and Sheera moved to stand between us.

"You're sister's asking for it."

Temari said, but I kept my gaze on Kankuro.

"I'm sorry, she's normally not so hard to get along with, but she's had a not so...good relationship with vampires."

Sheera explained as Kankuro and I calmed down, but kept glaring at eachother.

"Well she shouldn't take it out on all vampires."

Temari said and I huffed before looking away.

"I'm really sorry."

Sheera said and I pushed past everyone and started to walk away when there was suddenly a loud crash at the end of the hall and a boy wearing a red mask in a pair of black pants and a black shirt came running down the hall.

"Move!"

He shouted and I realized he wouldn't be able to stop. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me out of the way just as the boy ran past me. I looked behind me to see who had grabbed me and glared when I saw it was Gaara. I pushed away from him and moved to stand next to my sisters.

"Just stay the fuck away from me."

I snapped and he just rolled his sky blue eyes at me before going over to stand next to his siblings.

"Tobi! Get back here, yeah!"

I looked down the hall to see a blonde haired boy running down the hall after the masked boy now known as Tobi. I saw him disappear, then reappear a couple feet away from the blonde.

_So he can teleport._

I thought.

"Who is that?"

I heard Star ask as the blonde continued to yell at Tobi.

"That's Tobi and Deidara. Tobi can teleport if you haven't figured that out, and Deidara can make things explode with his minde."

Shikamaru explained in a bored tone and I saw Star smile at the mention of explode.

"My only question is why the hell are they yelling?"

Kiba asked and I had to admit, I wanted to know that too. We all jumped when there was a loud boom and flash of light that was followed by a cloud of dust.

"Yahoo! Do it again! Do it again!"

Star shouted and I sighed at her.

"Tobi!"

Deidara yelled and I sighed as I rubbed the side of my head. I was starting to get a headache from all this noise.

"TOBI!"

Deidara yelled again and I sighed.

"Move it."

I said as I pushed my way through Naruto and the others and walked up behind Deidara. He was so focused on Tobi he didn't notice me coming up behind him until I tapped him on the shoulder. He started to turn around and I leaned in close to his ear.

_"Lay down your head_

_and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of_

_Loo-li Lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow.."_

I noticed that everyone in the hall, Naruto and the others, were watching me intently and listening closely. Deidara was swaying on his feet and his eyes were starting to close.

_"Bless you with love_

_for the road that you go..."_

I sang quietly and sighed when Deidara suddenly fell to the floor unconcious.

"What the fuck did you just do to him!?"

Naruto shouted and I rolled my eyes at him as I walked over to my sisters. I noticed everyone but Naruto was staring at me in shock.

"You...You're a Siren?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Saya-

I stopped and turned to look at the blonde haired vampire and sighed.

"Yeah, last of my kind thanks to your kind."

I said before I turned and walked to my next class with Sheera and Star following after.

* * *

-Temari-

I watched curiously along with everyone else as Saya walked up to Deidara and leaned in to whisper in his ear. I was shocked when I heard her start to sing, but was even more shocked when Deidara started to get sleepy.

"You...You're a Siren?"

I asked once Deidara fell to the floor unconcious.

"Yeah, the last of my kind thanks to your kind."

She said before turning and walking down the hall with her sisters following her. Neji had been telling me and Kankuro about the three new students we had and that Sheera was a witch, Star was a Pixie, but Saya wouldn't tlel what she was. Everyone watched them go in shocked silence until Naruto came over to us.

"What's everyone looking at?"

He asked and I sighed at my Doppleganger friend's stupidity.

"Naruto, you are a real idiot sometimes."

I said before walking past him to my next class which was Music and Arts with Orochimaru. I shared that class with my brothers, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and some other people at this school.

"What did she mean thanks to our kind?"

Kankuro asked as we walked down the hall and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

I said as I opened the door. We walked in and froze when we saw Saya and her sisters introducing themselves to Orochimaru.

_What kind of idiot puts a Siren in a Music and Arts class? Is Tsunade trying to kill us all?_

I wondered to myself as my brothers and I took our seats. Sheera and Star sat down a few seats away from us, while Saya sat as far away from everyone as she possibly could. It would be interesting to tell my penpal about her, that's for sure.

"Alright classss."

Orochimaru said and I shivered at how he spoke. Being a Snake Demon Charmer made him speak with a hiss when it came to some words and no matter how many times I've heard it it still gives me chills, a feat considering my low body temperature.

"For thossse of you who don't know, we have three new sstudentsss joining usss today."

He continued and I resisted the urge to shudder. It was just plain creepy to hear him speak, not to mention he favorited the boys quite a lot.

"And becaussse of thisss, we'll hold a sspecial audition for the lead role in the upcoming concert."

He said and I smirked when almost all the girls in the class groaned. They were all upset because Orochimaru still hadn't picked someone for the lead. Our concerts weren't like human ones because we had powers and gifts that they didn't. Ours were kinda a mix of a play, an opera, and a normal concert put together and believe it or not they were really fun.

"Alright, Ssssandy, you ssstart."

Orochimaru said and one of the blonde bimbos in the class that tried to get Gaara's attention stood up and straightened out her skirt.

"H-Ho."

I heard someone say, but covered it up as a cough and half the class burst out laughing while Sandy looked around for the person who said it.

"Alright, Sssandy, ssstart."

Orochimaru said and Sandy nodded before opening her mouth to start singing.

"S-Slut."

Someone said as a cough again and this time I heard where it came from. I looked over towards Saya to see her leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed under her chest and her feet propped up on the chair infront of her with a small smirk on her face as Sandy's face turned red as the class erupted into laughter again. It was actually true, most Genies slept with their masters, Sandy was no exception. Very few didn't.

I blinked in surprise when Sheera and Star suddenly appeared next to Saya and Sheera smacked her upside the head making her instantly drop the chair back onto four legs and rub her head while she glared at her sister. I couldn't help but laugh at that, they reminded me of my brothers and I. Star was like Kankuro, Sheera was like me, and Saya was like Gaara. But I couldn't understand what she had meant when she'd said it was because of our kind that her kind no longer existed. Maybe my penpal will know, she knows alot about the Mythicals considering she's a human, though I haven't told her what I am.

"Alright enough. Whoever isss doing that needsss to sstop."

Orochimaru said slightly angry and the class fell silent. He nodded to Sandy to start and this time Saya didn't say anything, but I did notice she seemed to be paying close attention. Orochimaru went through all the girls in the room first. When Selkie went up there all the boys, except for Kankuro and Gaara, had little hearts in their eyes. That tended to happen a lot whenever Mermaids sang.

"Alright, Sssheera."

Orochimaru said and she nodded before standing up and walking to the front of the class and started to sing. She had a nice Alto voice, but it wasn't the best I've heard. Star went up next, she had a soft little Soprano voice which didn't surprise me all that much considering she's a Pixie.

"Alright, now you Sssaya."

Orochimaru said and my eyes widened.

"W-Wait a minute Orochimaru, that's not the best idea."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"Oh, and why not?"

He asked and I noticed everyone was looking at me, even Saya, but she wasn't glaring at me instead it seemed like she was pleading with me not to say anything.

"If you're worried about something like what happened to Deidara happening here then you don't have to worry. Our sister can choose when to use her power and when not to, she can also single in on a single person to be her victim if she so chooses or an entire crowd. She won't use her power here, just her voice."

Star explained and I blinked in surprise at her. When I met her I thought she was as dumb as Naruto, but she was pretty smart. I slowly sat back down and everyone turned to look at Orochimaru for his decision.

"Sssaya, if you pleasse."

He said and we all turned to look at her, except for her sisters. We waited for her to get up and move to the front of the class like everyone else had, but she stayed seated.

"Does it matter what I sing?"

She asked and several girls in the class chuckled at her question but stopped when Sheera and Star glared at them.

"No, jusst ssing sssomething."

Orochimaru said and Saya nodded before closing her eyes. We waited for her to get up, but she stayed where she was and started to sing.

_"Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Oh, time has passed you by_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am,_ _left in silence_

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven.."_

I couldn't believe it. I had just heard her singing out in the hallway, but this was completely different. I could practically  _feel_  what she felt and it made me want to cry for the first time in years.

_"I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven..."_

I looked around the room to see everyone was staring at Saya intently, even Orochimaru. I turned to look at my brothers and saw they felt the same way I did. I looked back towards Saya as she continued her song and I wanted to help ease the pain she was feeling. Her sisters were looking at her sadly, like they knew what she was singing about while we just listened to her song.

_"I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven..."_

Saya finished her song and opened her eyes and I was shocked to see her forest green eyes were red for a few seconds before they changed back to green again. Once they did I felt that sorrowful feeling disappear as Orochimaru and the rest of the class erupted into applause.

"That wasss sssimply marvelousss."

Orochimaru said and Saya nodded before turning to look out the window.

"Temari, you're next."

He said and I blinked a few times before nodding and going up to the front of the room.

* * *

-Gaara-

I'm not sure what it was that came over me when Saya started to sing, but as I listened to her song I felt like I wanted to go over to her and wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was okay. I felt such sadness as I listened to her song. When she finished I noticed she looked out the window as if she hadn't just enrapted the whole class in some kind of spell just by using her voice. Temari went up and sang, then Orochimaru had us boys sing then he started assigning people to parts in the concert. Most of them were the same, but what caused a huge uproar from most of the girls in the class was when Orochimaru said Sheera, Star, and Saya got the lead part and divided it among them.

"Orochimaru! Why do they get to have the lead part?"

Sandy whined and I scoffed at her thinking she would have gotten it.

"Becaussse, they're voicess blend well together and you all already have your partsss."

He said and the girls were going to complain again when the bell rang.

"Girlsss."

Orochimaru said to Sheera and her sisters.

"Come by after ssschool and we'll work on your partsss."

He said and they all nodded before grabbing their bags and heading out the door.

"We have lunch now, where do you guys want to go?"

Star asked as they walked ahead of me and my siblings. I couldn't help but listen, being a vampire gave me extremely acute hearing.

"I don't care where we go, but Saya you need to cool it with the attitude."

Sheera said and I heard Saya sigh.

"I'm sorry Sheera, but you know what happened to my people because of vampires. You can't really expect me to just be friendly with them when their kind were the reason my kind was hunted down and ki-"

"Alright Saya, we get it."

Star cut her off and I heard Saya sigh again.

"Whatever, if you guys need me, you'll know how to find me. Later."

Saya said before taking a left and walking down the hallway away from her sisters.

"Enjoying yourself little brother?"

I heard Temari ask and blinked in surprise before looking up at her.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked.

"I'm talking about the fact you were listening into their conversation so intently that you completely ignored me and Kankuro."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her before walking off to go join Naruto and the others for lunch.

When we got there I saw Sheera and Star were surrounded by Naruto and the others. I sat down on the small brick wall by the tree and started eating my lunch as I listened the Naruto and the others try to get to know Sheera and Star.

"So you're a witch huh?"

Sakura asked and Sheera nodded.

"Can you do any cool tricks?"

Naruto asked and I saw Sheera roll her eyes before she lifted her left hand and lifted Naruto up into the air. He laughed hysterically before Sheera put him back down.

"That was awesome!"

Naruto shouted as his feet touched ground again.

"Who are your friends little brother?"

We all turned when we heard Itachi's voice. Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were standing behind him so I'm guessing Konan and Pein were off somewhere else.

"They're the Takimura daughters. This is Sheera and Star."

Sasuke said pointing to each of the girls and they bowed respectively.

"Takimura? I thought there were three daughters."

Itachi said and I heard Sheera laugh.

"Yeah, there is, but our sister doesn't really get along well with...some people."

She said and Itachi looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I saw her rub the back of her neck awkardly.

"She doesn't like my kind."

I said and he looked up to stare at me.

"Oh? And here I thought every girl liked you."

He said and I glared at him before going back to my lunch.

"Well I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. This is Kisame, he's a Shark if you hadn't guessed. This is Deidara, he can make things explode with his mind. And this here is Tobi, he can teleport."

Itachi said introducing himself to Star and Sheera.

"Where's your sister yeah? I've got a bone to pick with her, yeah."

Deidara said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's up on the r-"

Star started, but stopped when we heard yelling from the roof. We all turned to look up at it and saw Saya surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Ah shit Saya, I thought I told you  _not_  to get into any fights."

Sheera said and I couldn't help but smirk at that as I watched to see what would happen.

"Don't you think we should go help her, yeah?"

Deidara asked and everyone turned to look at Sheera and Star.

"No, our sister's been through hell and back. She isn't the one we should worry about."

Sheera said and I looked at her curiously before turning to look back up at the roof just as the girls surrounding Saya charged at her.


	4. Chapter 4

-Saya-

I'd gone up to the roof to be by myself to clear my head and saw my sisters standing in the middle of Naruto and his friends and sighed to myself.

_At least they can make friends easily. I suppose I could too, but I can't forgive vampires for what happened. It's because of them that I'm the last Siren in existence._

I thought and sat down and started to eat my lunch. I had barely even raised my Granny Smith Apple to my lips when the door to the roof slammed open and about six or seven girls came storming out onto the roof. I recognized one as the blonde bimbo from my Music and Arts class whose name I believe was Sandy. The others I didn't know.

"What can I do for you girls?"

I asked with a smile while watching each one of them intently. I could tell with just a glance that they'd all come up here with a purpose.

"You need to stay away from Gaara no Sabaku."

Sandy said and I nearly choked on my spit.

"Oh please, like I'd be interested in a blood drinking asshole like him."

I said and one of the girls stormed up to me and slapped me across the face. I blinked in shock before turning my head back to glare up at her. I heard her whimper and two other girls pulled her back as I slowly got to my feet.

"Don't talk about Gaara like that!"

One of the others said. She had black hair to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine, I won't talk about your precious Gaara that way, but believe me when I tell you I have no intrest in him."

I said and heard Sandy laugh at that.

"Yeah right. How can you not be attracted to him, what with his goregous body, his beautiful seafoam green eyes, and strong, silent attitude."

She said and I could have swore she was about to sprout wings and fly up to pay Cupid a visit. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. All these girls were crazy.

"What is he, a person or a prized poodle?"

I asked and one of the other girls slapped me. I slowly lifted my head to look her in the eyes before growling at her. Yes, Siren's growl but only when they're extremely pissed off which was how I was feeling right now.

"You are sorely going to regret that."

I said and she scoffed at me and raised her hand to slap me again when I grabbed her wrist and twisted it until I heard the loud pop of her bone snapping out of place. She screamed loudly and I threw her back towards the other seven girls.

"Amanda!"

Sandy shouted before her and the others turned to glare at me.

"You bitch."

Sandy said and I sighed before pushing the sleeves of my shirt up.

_Sorry Sis, but these bitches started it._

I thought before they all charged at me. I practically laughed at how these girls tried to fight. One of them grabbed my hair and started to pull on it while another tried to claw my skin off. They were such pansies I almost felt bad about kicking their asses, almost. I grabbed hold of one girl and threw her at two others knocking them down, then I spun around and grabbed a fistful of a brunette's hair before yanking her head back and making her look up at me.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?"

I asked before ramming my knee up into her stomach and pushing her to the ground. Sandy and two others jumped on me and I stumbled a bit from their weight. Kami they were fat cows in skinny bimbo bodies. The two brunettes tried to hold my arms so Sandy could claw at my face. As soon as her fake, press on nails started to dig into my skin I grabbed one of the brunettes and flipped her on her back before dragging the second one to stand infront of me as Sandy's nails swiped through the air and she clawed the other girl's face. She screamed and I kicked her in the back so that she collided with Sandy.

"Screw this shit man, I ain't fighting over some guy I don't even like."

I said before turning to the edge of the roof and jumping over the edge.

"Sheera!"

I shouted knowing she'd hear me. I was halfway to the ground when I felt her levitation magic surround me and help guide me gently to the ground. I landed lightly on my feet and I walked over to one of the trays of food on the brick wall and picked up an apple and took a bite out of it as I leaned against the wall.

"Stupid bitches made me drop my apple."

I mumbled as I chewed on my bite. I noticed everyone looking at me shocked except for my sisters who were looking at me in a mix of worry and disappointment. Star was worried, and Sheera was disappointed.

They both ran over to me and Star started prodding at the three scratch marks on the side of my face while Sheera opened her mouth to lecture me.

"Oh don't start. I was minding my own business when those bimbos showed up and started telling me to stay away from tall, pale, and broody over there. I got slapped twice before I did anything. I wouldn't have even let it go that far if you hadn't asked me not to get into any fights."

I said and heard Gaara growl at me and I growled back which got me some confused looks, like I gave a damn.

"Alright Saya, calm down."

Star said being serious for a change. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before taking another bite of the apple in my hand.

"Well, you're not bleeding."

Star said and I rolled my eyes at her, but stopped when Sheera glared at me. She would have smacked me on my head had I not been eating.

"Now, how badly did you hurt the girls? And who was it?"

Sheera asked and I sighed.

"I didn't break any bones other than the wrist of the bitch who slapped me the second time and I think her name was Amanda. The other seven I didn't know and don't care to know, but I do know that Sandy was the one in charge of it."

I said before turning to look at Gaara.

"You need to control your fangirls. They're worse than you vampires when they're out for blood."

I said and Naruto and the others tried and failed to stifle their laughter at my unintended joke. It was then that I noticed the added people to the group that usually hung around Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oi, who are you?"

I asked the boy with the long black hair past his shoulders and onyx colored eyes. I had a feeling he was related to Sasuke.

"I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

He said and I smirked as I took another bite out of my apple. I was right.

"This is Kisame, he's a Shark."

"Obviously."

I said as he pointed to the blue skinned male beside him with gills and razor sharp teeth.

"This is Tobi, he can teleport and this is Deidara, he can-"

"Make shit explode with his mind, yeah I know. I met those two in the hall earlier."

I said as I finished my apple and threw it across the courtyard and into the trashcan next to the doors of the school a few feet away.

"Nice shot."

Naruto said and I smiled.

"Hey! What did you do to me in the hallway, yeah?"

Deidara asked and I sighed.

"You were yelling and giving me a headache so I made you fall asleep."

I said simply and he along with Itachi and Kisame looked at me confused, I assumed Tobi was too since I couldn't really see his face through that mask.

"Riiight, well if you'll excuse me I'm gonna head to class now."

I said pushing past Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi and heading towards the school.

"It was nice to meet you guys."

I said towards Itachi and his friends from over my shoulder as I headed for the Gym. I'd see Naruto and the others in class so I didn't say anything to them.

* * *

-Sheera-

I watched as Saya left and disappeared inside the school before turning back towards Naruto and the others. We'd only just met them but I was already starting to think of them as our friends. Though Gaara and his siblings were a little undecided at the moment.

"You're sister sure is the charmer."

Kisame said and I sighed.

"She's usually not like that."

I said and everyone looked at me to elaborate, but thankfully the bell rang for us to head to class. I walked with Sakura and Star towards the locker room to change. We walked out to the track and I saw Saya leaning against a tree waiting for us. I grabbed Star's hand and dragged her over with me to stand by our sister.

"Are you calmed down now?"

I asked as I crossed my arms under my chest and Saya sighed before looking at me.

"I really am sorry that I got into a fight, but I did warn you that if some bitches started crap that shit was gonna go down."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at her. It was the minor things she did that made her who she was and I loved her for that, even if she wasn't my blood sister.

"Come on, we need to introduce ourselves to the teacher."

I said and Saya and Star nodded before following me over to the green sweatsuit clad teacher with black bowlcut hair and big, bushy eyebrows.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Sheera and Star went over to talk to Saya. She seemed to be completely over what just happened and they went to introduce themselves to Guy. I couldn't help but admire how good Saya looked in the school's gym clothes. Sheera and Star were wearing the black and white sweatpants and tank while Saya decided to wear the black and white shorts that went down to the girls' mid thighs and the black and white trimmed jacket, though she left it unzipped to expose the red sports bra she had underneath and her pale, tonned stomach.

"Look at the new girl, she's hot don't you think?"

I heard someone a few feet away ask and frowned.

"Which one doofus, there's three."

Someone else said.

"The one in the jacket, you can see her bra."

The one from before said and I growled lowly, but my sister still heard.

"What's up with you Gaara?"

She asked and I glared at her.

"Nothing."

I said before walking over to Naruto and Sasuke. Why the hell did I care if other people were looking at the Siren, she wasn't mine and I didn't want her to be. But I had to admit she had one hell of a body, didn't idolize me like the other idiot girls in this school, and she could easily take care of herself. If there was to be someone at this school I'd be interested in, it'd be someone like her. But the fact that she hates vampires for some reason and was taking it out on me and my siblings didn't sit well with me. That shit was in the past, couldn't that bitch just get over it?

"Hey Gaara, how 'bout you and I race?"

I looked over to my left to see Lee in a green sweatsuit like Guy and smirked at him. He was one of the few people I could actually almost go full out with. He was a Cheetah and pretty quick, but not nearly as fast as me at my full speed.

"Sounds interesting."

I said and he smiled at me having accepted his challenge and we took off as soon as Guy blew the whistle.

* * *

-Saya-

I kept pace with my sisters though I wanted to run, but I hated being a show off so I stayed at their set pace. I noticed the boy that looked like a mini version of Guy was racing against a red and black blur that I assumed to be Gaara.

_Fucking show offs. I bet he wouldn't be so damn cocky if I ran against his ass._

I thought, but pushed that thought aside. Sure Sirens usually spent most of their time in the water, but since my kind was wiped out and I was adopted at the age of six I became rather athletic on land as well as in water and I was really fast. I garuntee I could outrun Gaara if I went all out.

"Look out!"

I heard someone yell and turned around only to be knocked to the ground. I groaned as my back collided with the ground and I slid a bit. I looked up to see who had run into me and instantly narrowed my eyes at the patch of red hair.

"Would you mind getting the fuck off of me?"

I asked as I pushed against Gaara's chest to try and get him off of me. He lifted his head and his eyes met mine and my breath hitched. Ino had been right, his eyes were rather nice and this close up they looked more sky blue than anything. I frowned and mentally shook my head to clear it before using more force and pushing him off of me before getting to my feet and dusting myself off.

"If you're going to be a show off and run around like an idiot, then at least have the decency to look where you're going."

I said angrily as I dusted off my backside, thankful I'd worn the jacket and my skin hadn't gotten scratched up.

"I wasn't showing off, it was called racing. And I'd like to see you do more than simply jog Miss. Priss."

He snapped at me and I looked up at him, since he was a few inches taller than me, and glared at him.

"Oh please, I could run laps around you without even trying."

I said and he smirked at me before crossing his arms.

"Is that so?"

He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't back down from a challenge, and this was clearly that.

"Yes, it is."

I said and noticed we had an audience.

"Fine then, it's a race then. Ten laps, first one to finish is the fastest."

He said and I laughed at him causing him to narrow his sky blue eyes at me.

"You really want me to embarrass you that badly? It's fine by me, but I'd say we'll see who's faster in only five laps."

I said and heard some snickers from the people watching, but they were silenced by the growl that came from Gaara.

"You're pressing your luck Si-"

"And you're one step away from needing a new set of fangs."

I said cutting him off and glaring at him for almost saying what I was.

"Fine. Five laps, first one done is the fastest."

He said and I smirked at him before holding out my hand. He looked at me surprised before reaching out and taking it. I shivered at how cold his hand felt, but also at what felt like electricity running up my arm and spreading throughout my body. I quickly pulled my hand away and glared at him.

"Saya, are you sure about this? Gaara is a vampire and I'm sure you've pissed him off enough that he'll go all out. He's always holding back when he races with Lee and he's a Cheetah."

Sakura said and I smiled at her as I walked over to my sisters while Gaara walked over to his siblings.

"Sakura, one thing you don't know about me is that I never back down from a challenge."

I said before walking over to the starting line and Gaara did the same. The entire class was watching, but I didn't care, I was going to show this asshole not to take me lightly. I heard Guy blow the whistle and Gaara disappeared in a red and black blur before I could even blink.

"See! She's gonna lose!"

I heard Sakura whine and smirked before taking off as well.

* * *

-Temari-

I watched as Saya managed to talk my brother into a race with her. I thought she was stupid in challenging him to a race, but when she took off from the starting line and caught up to my brother in less than a second I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Sakura, one thing you don't know about our sister is that she is a lot faster than she looks."

Sheera said and I turned to look at them as they watched my brother and their sister complete one lap and start on the next.

"Yeah, but Gaara's still in the lead."

Sakura said and Kankuro and I moved to stand beside them so we could see better.

"Yeah. I'll admit your sister's fast for being able to keep up with Gaara at his full speed, but she's still losing."

Kankuro said and I noticed the twin smiles on Sheera and Star's faces as we watched Gaara and Saya complete their second lap.

"That's because Saya's holding back."

Star said and my eyes widened at her.

"She's what!?"

I asked shocked and her smile simply widened.

"You heard me. Saya's holding back and letting Gaara think he's winning."

She said and I turned to watch my brother and Saya race and didn't think she could be telling the truth, but as they completed their third lap I saw Saya smile sweetly at my brother and wave at him before taking off and running ahead of him. I stared in complete shock as she ran around the track and lapped him before going back around again and keeping pace with him while he was trying to finish his fourth lap and she was starting her fifth. I saw anger flash in my brother's eyes before I saw him tackle Saya to the ground, thought this time on purpose.

"Oh shit."

I said before Kankuro and I ran over to pull our brother off of her with Saya's sisters and Naruto and the others following behind us. I expected to hear Saya blessing my brother out, but she was...laughing while my usually clam and collected brother was full out growling at her and cursing at her.

"Hahaha, someone's a sore loser."

Saya said as Sheera and Star helped her to her feet.

"You bitch."

Gaara hissed and Kankuro and I pulled him back farther.

"It's not my fault you're not as superior as you once thought."

She said before turning around and walking away. Gaara tried to get out of Kankuro and mine's grip, but we held him back.

"Cool it bro."

Kankuro said and Gaara glared at him before slowly calming down. I turned to watch as Saya walked away with her sisters in shock. I didn't know there was anyone out there that could match a vampire's speed and Gaara was the fastest vampire alive. I definitely had a lot to tell Maria when I got home today.


	5. Chapter 5

-Saya-

I groaned as I stared at the math problems on the sheet infront of me. Of all the things in the world to have me do, they make me do math. Math is my worst enemy, I swear it is.

"Five minutes left."

Shino said and I growled in frustration at my teacher. Who the fuck gives a math test to a new student on their first day? An evil bug manipulist that can turn into a giant ass roach, that's who. I filled the paper out to the best of my ability just as my teacher collected them.

"I'll grade them and give you back the results tomorrow."

Shino said before the bell rang. School was finally over and I couldn't wait to get home and tell Sala about all the crazy shit that's happened to me today. Sala's my penpal that I've been talking to since I was put into the orphanage after I lost my family. She says she's human, but with how much she knows about Mythicals, I have my doubts but I'm in no position to talk considering I've told her I'm human and I'm a Siren.

"You ready to go home Saya?"

Star asked as we walked down the hall to meet up with Sheera. We all had different final classes, but I didn't mind though I would like someone to cheat off of in Math class.

"You really need to ask?"

I asked and she laughed at me as we made our way to the parking lot. We passed Naruto and the others, minus Temari and her brothers, on the way to my car.

"So, what did you guys think of your first day at BlueDevil High?"

TenTen asked and I smiled at her.

"I think, besides the fact that I got slapped by some idiots up on the roof that today was a pretty good day."

I said and she smiled at me.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, but we need to get home."

Sheera said and we waved goodbye to them all before going to my car and climbing inside. We tossed our bags to the floorboard in the back and I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove home. Once we walked inside Sheera started on dinner and Star and I ran up to our rooms. Her to do her homework like the little Pixie nerd she is and me to write a letter to my penpal about my day only to have Sheera come running into my room to remind me we were suppose to stay after school to go over our parts for the concert with Orochimaru. Star, Sheera, and I climbed back into my car and drove back to the school. Two hours later we came back home and went back to what we had originally planned to do, though Sheera had to start over with cooking dinner so we'd eat a little later than usual.

I tossed my back and my jacket down on my bed before pulling my desk chair out and sitting down and started to write about my day. When I finished I decided I'd risk it and ask her again if she was really a human, I took an even bigger risk and told her I wasn't and I'd tell her what I was if she told me what she was. I signed it with the name I'd been using since I was six and sealed it in an envelope and put it in the mailbox outside before walking back inside to eat dinner with my sisters. I loved how quickly they delivered mail here, you got it the next day instead of the next week. I ate quickly, then did the little bit of homework I had, took a shower and headed to bed.

* * *

-Temari-

I woke up before my brothers and went to the mailbox. I smiled when I saw I had a letter from Maria. I went back to my room and got ready for school and ate my breakfast while I read it. I dropped the piece of toast I'd put up to my mouth as I read over the things that had happened yesterday.

_There's no way, it has to be just a really weird coincidence._

I thought as my penpal explained she'd had a race with a red headed boy that pissed her off to no end and he tackled her to the ground because she showed him up. I read the rest of the letter and choked on the bits of toast in my mouth as I read the part where she explained she wasn't human, but was actually a Mythical and wanted to know if I was one too. She said she'd tell me what kind she was if I told her what kind I was.

_I-It's not a coincidence. I've been writting Saya for the past twelve years and haven't even known it._

I thought in shock and I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"Morning Temari."

I jumped at the sound of Kankuro's voice and quickly hid the letter from Saya.

"What's with you?"

He asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking and you surprised me."

I lied quickly and he looked at me weird for a bit before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing for a piece of toast.

"I-I'm gonna go wake Gaara."

I said before I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Gaara's room.

_I wonder what she'd do if she found out she's been talking to a vampire for all these years?_

I thought to myself as I pushed open Gaara's bedroom door. Then an idea came to me and I smiled to myself.

_No reason to tell her what kind of Mythical I am right away, maybe I can just tell her I am one and play a guessing game with her. I might even be able to find out why she hates vampires so much._

I thought and my smile widened.

"Temari, if you're going to smile creepily to yourself do it somewhere other than in my room."

I heard Gaara's voice say from his coffin just as he pushed the lid open and sat up. I blushed as I realized I'd zoned out and smiled at him.

"Sorry."

I said before turning and heading to my room to write another letter to Saya before heading to school. Now that I had made up my mind there was no reason to delay.

"Hurry up Temari!"

Kankuro yelled from downstairs and I sighed before sealing the letter and running downstairs to join my brothers at the door. As we passed the mailbox I dropped the letter in before going with my brothers to the garage. Kankuro and I got into our father's Convertable while Gaara started heading towards his bike.

"Uh uh Gaara, Dad says you can't drive your bike until you work on your attitude."

I said and he glared at me before sliding into the backseat of the car. I pulled out of the garage and headed for the school.

"Why'd you tell him?"

He asked and I smiled to myself.

"My little brother getting beat by a girl and being a sore loser about it? I thought it was pretty funny."

I said and my smile widened a bit when I heard him growl in response.

"Love you too Gaara."

I said as we pulled into the school's parking lot.

* * *

-Naruto-

"So, what do you guys thinks of Sheera, Star, and Saya?"

I asked the others in our usual hang out spot in the mornings before school officially started. We always ate lunch under the huge Sakura tree in the middle of the courtyard and everyone knew this was our spot. Neji, TenTen, and Sakura looked up from their cardgame to look at me.

"Sheera seems really smart, and Star seems extremely entergetic."

Sakura said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but what about Saya?"

I asked.

"She seems pretty cool except for the unexplainable hatred for vampires."

Sasuke said and I nodded in agreement. We were all wondering why she harbored such hatred towards them, but we didn't know her well enough to ask.

"So, do you think we could let them join our group?"

I asked hopefully. It was nice to hang out with someone who liked to pull pranks and goof off like Star, and Saya seemed like a lot of fun as did Sheera.

"What is this, a gang or something?"

Sasuke asked and I glared at him until he sighed.

"I've got no problem with it."

He said and I smiled before turning towards TenTen, Neji, and Sakura.

"No problem here."

Neji and TenTen said in unison.

"I see no problem in it."

Sakura said and I turned to look at Kiba and Hinata.

"I already like Saya, and her sisters seem alright to me."

Kiba said and I smiled at him before turning towards Hinata.

"S-Sure."

She said quietly and my smile widened before turning to look at Shikamaru who was lying on the ground under the tree.

"Shikamaru?"

I asked and he groaned.

"Shikamaru."

I said a little louder and he opened an eye to glare at me.

"If I say yes will you let me get some sleep?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Then yes."

He said and I smiled.

"Alright then, it's settled. Sheera, Star, and Saya are offically part of our group."

I said with a big smile.

"A-Aren't you g-going to ask T-Temari and the o-others?"

Hinata asked softly and my smile fell a bit.

"I'm sure Itachi and them won't care and Temari and Kankuro usually go along with what we decide anyway and Gaara can just deal with it."

Sasuke said and for once I agreed with him.

"Morning guys!"

We all turned to see Sheera, Star, and Saya walking towards us. Star was the one who had called out to us.

"Morning."

We all said together which made the three of them stop and stare at us before they smiled and wove their way into the empty spots around the tree. Star came to stand next to me, Sheera joined the game with Neji and them and Saya laid down next to Shikamaru and crossed her arms behind her head. I smiled to myself at how easily they seemed to fit in with our group.

"Morning everyone."

I turned at the sound of Temari's voice and tensed when I noticed practically everyone turn to look at Saya who was lying next to a sleeping Shikamaru with her eyes closed.

"Yes I know they're coming now stop staring at me dammit."

She said without opening her eyes and we all quickly looked away. Temari and Kankuro joined in a conversation with me and Star while Gaara hopped up on the brick wall in his usual spot and stared out over the campus. I was actually surprised Saya and him didn't argue, but I wasn't going to complain about it. The bell rang and we all moved inside to go to our homerooms. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Saya, Sheera, Star, and I all had the same homeroom and first period while Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru didn't. We said goodbye in the hallway and walked into Kakashi's room.

We all sat down and it was peaceful and everything was going great until Sandy walked down the steps of the raised classroom to stand in the aisle next to Saya.

_Oh Kami no._

I thought as I saw the two interact. Sandy said something that made Saya frown, then she said something that made Sandy put her hands on her hips, and the next thing I know Saya jumps out of her seat and tackles Sandy into the aisle and they both roll down the stairs until they're in the front of the room fighting.

* * *

-Saya-

I was actually trying my best not to cause any more trouble since my sister Sheera chewed me out this morning in the parking lot for knocking out a guy who called Star 'Sweet thang' and asked how much it'd be to have her for the whole day. Though she couldn't deny she would have done the same thing if I hadn't, I was the one who got chewed out for it. I was even going to tolerate the vampires unless they pissed me off. Everything was going fine until homeroom. I was just minding my own business, staring at the wall and ignoring the red haired vampire next to me when Sandy suddenly showed up and blocked my view of the wall.

"You're going to pay for what you did yesterday."

She said and I sat up straight and looked her in her sandy colored eyes.

_So that's why she's called Sandy, not very original._

I thought to myself ignoring most of what she said until she started talking about my family.

"You need to shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

I said and she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it Takimura? Oh wait, that's not even your  _real_  last name. You were adopted because your real mommy and daddy didn't love you enough to keep you so they threw you away like the piece of garbage you are."

She said and I growled at her before I jumped out of my seat and tackled her to the floor. We rolled down the stairs and ended up at the front of the classroom with me pinning her bitch ass down.

"Don't you  _ever_  talk about my family you fucking slut! You don't know shit about me!"

I yelled at her as I hit her repeatedly. She tried to defend herself, but it didn't do much. She reached out and scratched the shit out of my face, but I ignored it and kept hitting her.

"Saya! Saya! Stop it!"

I heard Star shout and looked up to see her and the others in the room were looking down at us and that skank decided to use that time to pull on my hair.

"Yeah, listen to your whore of a sister in a family that adopted you since yours left you to die."

Sandy said and I turned back to her and glared at her before I punched the shit out of her and started to choke her.

"I'm going to kill you you motherfucker!"

I screamed before I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and haul me up off of her. I struggled against their hold, trying to get back to the Genie lying on the floor, but I couldn't get free. I looked back to see who had pulled me off of her and saw it was Kiba.

"Put me down Kiba, I'm going to kill that bitch!"

I screamed as I continued to struggle against him. I managed to get out of his arms only to have a whole bunch of Narutos stop me.

"Don't make me kick your ass too Naruto."

I said and he paled, but didn't move.

"Saya stop it."

I heard Sheera say but didn't listen. Suddenly she walked up to me and back handed me.

"Saya Nicole Takimura I said stop it!"

She shouted and everyone in the room fell silent. I lifted my head to stare up into my sister's eyes and flinched at the look in them. I saw she wasn't mad with me, but she didn't approve of my behavior either. I felt tears stinging my eyes and pushed past my sisters and the ten Narutos and ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until I made it to the roof. I blocked the door and climbed up ontop of the observatory and pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears fall. I'd beat a bitches ass for saying something about my sisters, but I'd kill someone for saying something bad about my family. It was a touchy subject for me and Sheera and Star knew this. I started to rock back and forth as flashes of that night passed in my head. I sqeezed my eyes shut hoping to stop the images from coming, but that only seemed to make it worse.

* * *

-Sheera-

I sighed as I watched Saya run out of the room. Kakashi decided to come in at that moment and his one visible eye widened when he saw Sandy writhing in pain on the floor.

"Do I even  _want_  to know what happened here?"

He asked and I sighed again.

"No, just get someone to take her to the nurse. She'll need it."

I said and he nodded before motioning for Kiba and Neji to take Sandy to the nurse and he left with them.

"I've never seen someone so mad before."

I heard Naruto say as the other nine of him disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal the original.

"That's because I doubt anyone has ever been that mad. Saya's not our blood sister, our parents adopted her when she was six from an orphanage, but she treats us like her family. We're the most precious thing to her, but the subject of her actual family is extremely touchy. Even my sister, my parents, and I don't know the whole story of how she wound up in that orphanage."

I explained to Naruto and the others since everyone else in the room had moved back to their seats since the fight was over.

"You guys know she's a Siren, but she's the last one of her kind. We're not sure what happened, all she's told us was her kind was hunted down and killed by humans because they blamed them for killing so many of their sailors when it was the vampires who killed them."

I said and they looked at me confused, though Gaara glared.

"So she's denying Sirens ate the sailors and is blaming it on the vampires? That's fucked up."

He said and I shook my head at his comment which made him look at me confused.

"But she's right."

I said and he opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off.

"Sirens don't eat the bodies of their victims, that's not how they feed."

I explained and they all looked at eachother confused before looking back at me.

"Then how  _do_  they feed?"

Sakura asked.

"They feed off the youth of a human's soul, but leave them alive."

I said and Gaara looked at me confused.

"But that doesn't explain why she hates vampires so much. What do they have to do with the humans killing her kind?"

Sakura asked and I sighed.

"That I don't know. She won't tell us anything other than that. She hates humans for killing her kind, but she hates vampires even more because somehow they were responsible for the humans killing them."

I said and everyone fell silent except for the other students in the room that were oblivious to our conversation.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Star asked me and I looked into her amber colored eyes and frowned.

"I don't know, but we should probably let her cool off by herself. If she doesn't show up in Music and Arts class, then we'll go look for her."

I said and Star nodded.

"Why wait so long?"

Naruto asked and I smiled up at him.

"She's a Siren Naruto, she loves to sing."

I explained simply and his blue eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O' as he understood what I meant.

"The nurse says Sandy will be fine. She's got a few teeth knocked lose, a busted lip and a black eye and will be severely bruised for a couple of weeks, but nothing's broken."

Kakashi said as he came back into the room. I laughed at that and everyone turned to look at me confused.

"She actually held back."

I said and their eyes widened before Kakashi said to go back to our seats.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was confused about what Sheera had said. If humans were the ones who actually killed Saya's kind, then why did she hate vampires? How were my kind responsible for what the humans did?

"Thinking about Saya?"

I looked up to see Naruto walking backwards infront of me.

"You idiot, why would I care about that Siren?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"Because you like her."

He said and I glared at him.

"I do not."

I said and his smile widened making me want to hit him, but I didn't have to since he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

_Justice._

I thought as I continued on my way to my Study of Human Anatomy class. When I sat down, the chair next to mine was empty and it bothered me. Usually it wouldn't, but it did and that annoyed me. I shouldn't give a damn if that Siren was upset about something that had nothing to do with me, but I was and it pissed me off. She was probably just placing the blame somewhere convient. The class passed and she still hadn't shown up. I walked into the Music and Arts room and expected to see her sitting with her sisters, but she still was nowhere to be found. Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, and the others were all huddled around Sheera and Star and I made my way over to them.

"Alright. You guys know this school better than we do. Search everywhere you can think of. Star and Kankuro can check the Gym, me and Kiba will check the left half of the second floor. Sakura, Sasuke, you guys can check the right half. Naruto, Hinata, you two check out the left half of the first floor, TenTen and Neji the right half. Shikamaru and Temari, do you two think you can check the basement?"

Sheera asked and my siblings nodded before everyone left to do as she asked. Sheera saw me and her eyes widened.

"Gaara!"

She said and I looked at her.

"Can you check the roof?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Why the roof?"

I asked and she sighed.

"She's always had a think for solitary places. If she's not in one of the other places in the school then she'll be up there."

She said and I sighed before agreeing and heading towards the stairs that led up to the roof. This girl was causing a hell of a lot of trouble.

I pushed against the door leading out to the roof, but it wouldn't budge. I growled in annoyance and kicked it and it flew open. I calmly walked out onto the roof and looked around. I didn't see anything and was going to turn around when the wind picked up and I smelled tears.

_You have **got**  to be kidding me._

I thought as I looked up ontop of the observatory and saw someone sitting with their knees drawn up to their chest and their head down sitting on top. As I got closer I saw their shoulders shaking and recognized the black and red streaked hair as Saya.

_Great, she's crying._

I thought to myself as I jumped up and landed lightly a few feet infront of her. I waited a couple of minutes, but she didn't seem to notice me.

"You know, you're really making your sisters worry."

I said and her head shot up and she stared up at me with wide eyes and I stared at her in shock and let my emotions show for a bit. She had tears streaming down her face and the look of pain in her eyes was so horrible that it made my heart clench.

"Y...You should find your sisters to let them know you're okay."

I said looking anywhere but into her eyes. Silence followed until I heard her stand up. I looked down at her and watched as she silently walked past me, jumped off the observatory and walked back inside. I waited a few minutes before collapsing to the ground and propping up my knee and running a hand through my hair. I shouldn't have cared if she was crying or if she was in pain, but it hurt to see her like that. I growled in annoyance before standing up and shaking the image of her eyes out of my head, but I couldn't get it out.


	6. Chapter 6

-Sheera-

I sighed as I walked into the school with my younger sister beside me. It was so weird being somewhere without Saya, but ever since we found her two days ago she's locked herself up in her room and won't come out. She refuses to eat and won't go to school. What's worse, is I hear her crying herself to sleep at night so I'm guessing she's remembering her past again.

"Morning girls!"

I heard Naruto say happily and I looked at him before looking away as I took my seat next to Sasuke in homeroom.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Naruto asked and I heard Sakura sigh.

"You dope, have you still not realized Saya's not with them?"

She asked and I sighed before resting my arms on the desk and laying my head down ontop of them.

"Oh, sorry."

Naruto said and I would have normally told him not to worry about it, but right now I didn't feel like it. I hated not being able to comfort my sister, sure she may not be blood, but she was still my sister in my eyes. The only thing that lets me know she's still alive in there is the fact I can hear her crying at night and every morning there's a letter outside her door addressed to her penpal. It seems like Sala's the only person she's talking to.

"So she still won't come out of her room?"

Kiba asked and I lifted my head to see him and the others were crowded around my seat since class hadn't really started yet.

"Yeah."

I said and noticed they all seemed really worried. I smiled sadly at the fact that in just three days we'd managed to make so many friends.

"She needs to get over it. It's all in the past."

We all turned to see Gaara standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you say?"

I asked looking at him in shock.

"She's being overdramatic. So what humans killed her kind? It's happened and she's still alive, so she should enjoy what live she has. Not waste it blaming others and crying. It's not like crying will bring them back."

He said and I walked up to him and slapped him causing everyone to go quiet and look at us.

"You know Gaara, you can be a real ass. You don't know the kind of pain she's going through."

I said before pushing past him and walking out of the room.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I watched as Sheera got up and slapped Gaara for what he'd just said. Even I had to admit that was a little harsh. Star got up and followed her sister out of the room.

"That was kinda harsh man."

Naruto said and Gaara just scoffed at him before going to his seat. Kakashi came in and started class. I didn't really know Saya all that much, but I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose my entire family and kind and know I was the last one alive. I couldn't even begin to think the kind of pain she must be feeling. I sighed and listened to Kakashi drone on about human behavior.

* * *

-Temari-

I checked the mail as my brothers went inside and I saw another letter from Saya. I was kinda shocked she was still writing to me when she wouldn't even talk to her sisters. I walked up to my room and sat on my seldomly used bed and started to read the letter.

_'Dear Sala,_

_I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I can talk to you about what I'm feeling when I can't even look at my sisters. It's good to know you're a Mythical too, even if I don't know what kind._

_The point of this letter is different from my usual ones. I've kept my past to myself for so long, but something that's happened recently at my new school has made it almost impossible to get it out of my mind, so I've decided to tell someone and since I trust you, I'll tell you because I know you won't judge me.'_

I stared in disbelief at the letter I held in my hands. Saya was going to tell me her past when she wouldn't even tell her sisters? It must really be eating away at her to keep all her emotions locked up. I turned my attention back to letter and kept reading.

_'I suppose the first thing I should tell you is that I'm a Siren, the last of my kind. I'm not sure if you know how Sirens feed, but if not I'll tell you we don't eat our victims. We only feed of the youth of their souls and let them go. Now that you know that I can tell you the rest of what happened to my kind._

_I had lived the normal life of your everyday Siren up to the age of six. One night, right after I'd fed with my mother and father and let the sailors go back to their boats to return to their homes we heard screams and angry shouts followed by hundreds of footsteps. We knew it was the humans, but we didn't know why they had seeked us out so we waited for them to come to try and find out why. They shouted at us and called us monsters for killing their sailors. The husbands and fathers of so many children. We were confused because we never killed our victims, but the humans wouldn't listen to the clan leader and they killed him. They kiled him in cold blood._

_My mother tried to get us to run, but the men stayed to fight so the women and children could get away, but the humans weren't having it. They came after us first so that we couldn't escape and breed again. They threw nets and spears, and shot us. Everywhere my friends and family were being killed right before my eyes. My mother picked me up and started to run. We managed to get away, but I could still hear the cries of agony and pain from my kind as they were killed. I could smell the blood in the air._

_My mother ran through the forest surrounding the sea that was our hunting grounds, but was cut off by a group of villagers. My mother asked why they thought we were the ones responsible and I'm not sure why, but they answered her. They told her that they found the bodies of their sailors still on their ships as they got back from the Sea returning them. Their bodies were drained of blood and some were torn to shreds so they were no longer even recognizable. There's only one kind of Mythical that feeds that way, and it's not a Siren. My mother tried to explain to them that we don't kill our victims, but they wouldn't listen. They attacked my mother and tried to get to me. They captured us both and brought us back to the shore next to the sea where our kind and the humans were still fighting._

_I saw the bodies of everyone I knew and cared for lying lifelessly on the ground and saw my father surrounded by thousands of men while he tried to fight for his life. Then my mother was taken from my side and killed right infront of me. Before long I was the only one left and they were coming towards me with the intent to kill my kind for good. But then humans started screaming and blood filled the air even more as vampires came out in swarms and feasted. One in particular laughed as the humans tried to get away and explained how it was so nice of them to get rid of the competition for feeding grounds for them and he explained that vampires had killed their sailors and told the humans us Sirens had done so._

_Once the humans were all dead the vampires turned towards me and the one in charge, I believe his name had been Tai, said he wanted me as a slave and told the other vampires to capture me. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do and acted on instinct and sang the one song my mother had taught me to defend myself. The vampires all fell unconcious and I followed shortly after. When I woke up I was in the hospital. When I was released I was put into an orphanage and that's where I stayed until my parents now came and adopted me._

_I've never told anyone about my past Sala, you're the first one to know and I trust you'll be able to understand the pain I feel right now. I can't get those images out of my head. I know I'm worrying my sisters, but I just can't face them right now. I don't know what to do, I need your help._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Saya Nicole Sukioshii Takimura (Maria)'_

I stared at the paper in my hands as my vision blurred and the words became unreadable. I had no idea she'd been through something so horrible. She was right to hate vampires for causing the massacre of her kind, and humans for doing it. What was worse, was the fact that Tai, the one who had wanted her as a slave, was my grandfather.

"Hey Temari, do you think we could order some-hey, what's the matter with you?"

Kankuro asked as he came into my room. I hid the letter and wiped at my eyes. She had been dealing with so much pain by herself for so long. And because of that one experience as a child she hates all vampires, even the ones like my brothers and I that aren't as evil and sadistic as our grandfather. Gaara used to be that way, but he's changed.

"I'm fine."

I said and Kankuro looked at me skeptically.

"Temari, you're crying. Now tell me what's wrong."

He said and I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just want to go to bed."

I said and he looked like he was going to say something, but nodded and left shutting the door after him.

I moved over to my desk and started to write a letter in response to Saya's. I know she hates vampires, but she needs a friend right now and I was going to be that friend. I was going to let her know that not all vampires are evil.


	7. Chapter 7

-Saya-

It's been three days since my sisters and the others looked for me at school and Gaara found me on the roof. I'd told my penpal Sala about my past, and I had to admit it felt good to finally tell someone, but it didn't make the pain I felt go away. I flinched when I heard the knock on my door.

"Saya, you've got another letter. Sheera and I are going to school now. We love you you know that right sis?"

Star said through the door, but I didn't say anything. I waited until I heard her footsteps on the stairs before getting up off my bed and going over to my door to get the letter from Sala. I moved to sit on my bed and started to read it as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

_'Dear Saya,_

_I had no idea you had such a horrible past with vampires and I never would have guessed you were a Siren. I feel honored that you trusted me enough to tell me something like that, and I'm glad you did because it's not good to keep something like that bottled up inside._

_I didn't have an experience like yours, nowhere close, but I did have one a few years back that made me afraid of my own brother. My youngest brother. He used to be so cold toward everyone, even family. He'd kill mercilessly and not even care. He used to be as sadistic as our grandfather and that scared me. I was literally afraid for my life just being under the same roof as him. My own brother._

_But he met a couple of friends and they managed to change him and he slowly realized what he was doing was wrong and he started to open up, even if it was only just barely. He's still cold and distant, but not nearly as bad as before. He actually sees life as something to enjoy, not destroy._

_I realize you had a very bad experience with some vampires and it must have caused you unimaginable pain, but you also should keep in mind. Not all vampires are like that. Not all are evil and wish to see you harm. If someone like my brother could change, then I'm sure there are good vampires out there. But you'll never know if you constantly judge and blame them for the actions of one individual._

_All I'm trying to say is why not give them a chance? They may surprise you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Temari Sala'_

I glared at the last paragraph. How could she say that to me? I'd just told her what happened to me and my entire kind and she tells me to try and give vampires the benefit of the doubt!? I balled up the letter and threw it against the wall. I refused to believe vampires could be good. They were all evil and manipulitve and bloodthirsty. They were just as bad as humans, the only difference between them was the fact that humans don't need blood to survive and they have a fucking beating heart.

* * *

-Temari-

I had hoped that telling Saya about how Gaara was a few years back and explained he had changed that she would be able to understand that vampires could change, but I had a feeling that it might take a little more than just words to convince her.

"Sheera, Star, can you two come here please?"

I asked as I walked up to Naruto and the others during lunch. They looked at eachother before looking at me and coming over.

"What is it Temari?"

Star asked and I noticed her usual happy and excited voice seemed dead. I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them farther away from the others, mainly my brothers who could hear us.

"Temari, what's going on?"

Sheera asked and I turned to look at them.

"You know how your sister has a penpal?"

I asked and they looked at me confused but nodded.

"Well _I'm_ that penpal."

I said and they looked at me in shock before confusion.

"That's not possible. If she knew you were a vampire she would never talk to you so much."

Sheera said and I sighed.

"That's it. Until a few days ago we had been using other names and had told eachother we were human. But that's not the point here!"

I said suddenly and they looked at me confused.

"The point is Saya sent me a letter explaining what exactly happened to her in the past and I thought it was right that you two know."

I said before pulling out the letter from my pocket and handing it to Sheera. Her and Star huddled close together as they read it. I saw as tears filled their eyes and streamed down their faces as they read it.

"W-We had no idea."

Star said finally as they both finished reading the letter and gave it back.

"I know some vampires are the way Tai was, but not all of us are. Only the ones that were raised to be that way think like that. Me and my siblings as well as our parents don't think like that and I'd like to show Saya that some vampires can be good. I'm going to continue to write her and I'll eventually tell her what Mythical I am. Please try to get her to come back to school, that way I can tell her in person that I'm her penpal and show her that vampires can be good."

I explained and they both nodded as they wiped away their tears.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to her."

I said and they both nodded in response before the bell rang and we had to go to class. I sighed as I slid the letter into my pocket and went to my homeroom. I'd tell Saya what Mythical I was once she came back to school.

* * *

-Saya-

"Please Saya! It's been four days, everyone misses you!"

Star yelled from the hallway outside my door, but I ignored her.

"Fine! You've got another letter!"

She shouted angrily before I heard her slide the letter under my door and go back downstairs. I turned over and glared at the envelope on the floor before getting up and opening it to read it.

_'Dear Saya,_

_I know you probably think I have no heart or compassion since I told you to give vampires the benefit of the doubt after you told me-'_

 

I scoffed and threw the letter into the trash before going back to my bed. Temari had been trying to convince me to give vampires the benefit of the doubt ever since I told her about my past and to be honest it was starting to piss me off.

_Why don't you just try to get along with vampires? The Sabakus don't seem all that bad._

I growled in annoyance at the voices in my head again.

_Would you just leave me the fuck alone? I'm not in the mood to listen to Good and Bad me right now._

I thought and heard Good me sigh.

_**Oh leave her alone. How could you want her to give them the benefit of the doubt after they wiped out our entire kind?** _

Bad me asked Good me inside my head and I tried to tune them out, but it wasn't working.

_Because, living in the past is no way to life._

_**Oh, but I suppose just forgiving vampires so they could hurt her again is.** _

_You don't know that that will happen again._

_**And you don't know that it won't.** _

_Will you both just shut the fuck up!?_

I shouted at them and the voices instantly stopped.

_In the end it's all up to you, but Temari has been talking to you since you were six and has always been able to help you out when you needed it. Just think about what she's saying with an open mind. If you continue to live in the past then you'll miss all the important things happening in the present and the things to come in the future._

Good me said before disappearing. Bad me had disappeared after I snapped at them.

_I can not believe I'm listening to voices in my head. I've got to be going crazy._

I thought to myself as I got up and fished the letter out of the trash and leaned against the wall as I picked up where I left off.

_'...about what happened to you, but just try. I'm not sure what you were taught, but my mother always told me to try and see the good in people no matter their race, sex, or species but on their character and how they act. And you shouldn't lock yourself up in your room and cut yourself off from those who care about you. It's selfish, and if there's anything I've learned about you over the years its that you are **not** selfish._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Temari'_

I groaned as I realized she was right and so was the Good me inside my head. It wasn't right for me to hurt my sisters by locking myself in my room, just like it wasn't right for me to automatically judge all vampires for what Tai did.

"Dammit!"

I yelled as I punched the wall and busted a hole in it. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7:24.

_Fine, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt dammit._

I thought to myself before I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. My sisters had already left for school. I walked into my room and grabbed my bag, stuffed the note inside, then headed downstairs. I grabbed the keys to my bike and headed for the garage. I threw my bag over my shoulder, threw my leg over the side of my bike and drove out towards the school. Twelve years was a long time to hold a grudge and if I was being honest with myself it did take a toll on me. I stopped as the light changed to red and I sighed to myself as I remembered the talk my mother and I had had the morning before the massacre happened.

* * *

_"Saya. Saya, listen to me."_

_Maria said to her daughter and Saya stopped playing with her cousins to look at her mother._

_"What is it mommy?"_

_Saya asked and Maria smiled at her daughter as she picked her up and hugged her close._

_"You need to know one very important thing for when you grow up."_

_Maria said and Saya looked at her confused._

_"What's that mommy?"_

_"Never judge someone based on their race, their sex, or their species. Judge them on their actions and their character. How they act when no one's looking and how they act when people are. Remember that my dear Saya and live your life by that."_

_Maria said as she kissed Saya in the middle of her forehead._

_"Alright mommy, I will."_

_"That's my girl."_

* * *

"The light's green! Move out of the way!"

Someone yelled from behind me, snapping me out of my memory. I glared at the human in a buisness suit behind me before speeding off towards the school. I'd forgotten what my mother had told me because of what the humans and vampires did. It was just easier to hate them all these years rather than forgive them. I pulled into the school's parking lot and parked my bike under a tree before cutting the engine and standing up. I watched as students milled around and started to greet their friends. I sighed as I made my way to the doors of the school and headed for my homeroom class. It was only 7:55 so I'd be one of the first people there. I ignored the glances and whispers in the hall as I walked to Kakashi's classroom. I walked in and sat down in my seat and propped my feet up on the desk as I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. Temari and my mother were right, I shouldn't judge people based on what they are, but rather what they do and how they act. It was about time I stopped living in the past.

I smiled to myself as I realized I'd finally forgiven vampires for what they did, as well as the humans. Twelve years of hatred gone. I had to admit, it felt good.

"S-Saya!?"

I heard someone asked surprised and opened my eyes to see my sisters standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Yo."

I said simply before smiling at them. Yes, it felt good to finally let go.


	8. Chapter 8

-Star-

"Do you think she'll ever come out of her room?"

I asked Sheera as we made out way to homeroom.

"I'm not sure Star, I'm really not sure."

She said and I sighed. I missed watching as Saya got into fights over me and Sheera. Seeing her smile and laugh. I just wanted my sister back. I never would have thought something like that could have happened, but knowing about it and not being able to comfort my sister was what hurt me.

"All we can do is hope she'll come out of it eventually."

Sheera said as we walked through the door of Kakashi's room. We both stopped as we saw the black and red haired girl sitting in the seat next to Gaara's with her legs propped up on the desk with her hands folded behind her head and her eyes closed.

"S-Saya!?"

I asked in shock and our sister opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Yo."

She said with a smile and Sheera and I raced over to her and attacked her in a hug, almost knocking her out of her chair.

"Thank Kami you're alive!"

I shouted and that made Saya laugh which made me want to cry. Oh how I've missed the sound of her laughter.

"Why wouldn't I be Star? It's only been four days."

She said and I pulled back and stared at her as I wiped at my eyes.

"I...I know, but I was still worried."

I said trying not to sob as I cried that my sister had finally come back.

"Sheesh, don't cry Star. I'm fine see?"

She asked spreading out her arms for me to see she was physically fine.

"I..I know, but..."

I said and she reached out and ruffled my hair.

"I'm fine Star, I've decided to stop living in the past. I'm sorry I worried you two."

She said smiling at me and Sheera and I cried that much more.

"Oi, you weren't supposed to cry even more."

She said and I tackled her in another hug and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I never wanted to let her go now that she was back.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

I heard Naruto say and heard him and the others come into the room, but didn't let go of Saya.

* * *

-Saya-

Star clung to my waist tightly and I could feel her crying into my shirt.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

I heard Naruto ask and looked up to see him and the others walk into the room. Their eyes widened before they all rushed forward, minus Gaara, and enveloped me in a group hug.

"Dear Kami let me out of here!"

I screamed as I was swamped with hugs and questions of if I was alright and if I was better now.

"I'm fine, but if you guys don't let me breathe I won't be!"

I shouted and they all backed up to give me room to breathe except for Star who was still clinging to me as if her life depended on it.

"It's great to have you back Saya."

Naruto said with a smile and I nodded at his comment as Kakashi came into the room.

"Oh, Saya you're back."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Alright, everyone take your seats."

He said and Naruto and the others went to their seats, but Star still wouldn't let go.

"Star, you too."

Kakashi said coming over and looking down at her since she was crouched down and hugging me tightly.

"No."

She said and I sweatdropped. She could be such a kid, but she was making me feel really bad for locking myself up in my room.

"Star."

Kakashi said as he leaned down and started to pick her up. I growled at him for touching my sister and he instantly backed away with his hands held up in surrender.

"R-Right."

He said before backing up and starting class like none of that just happened. I sighed and patted Star's head as I heard her whimper again and felt her start to cry. She calmed down, but still didn't let me go.

"Come on Star, I feel bad enough as is."

I whispered to her and she only tightened her grip on me. I sighed and smoothed down her hair and ran my fingers through it to calm her down like I always did. By the time first period was done she'd stopped crying completely, but still wouldn't let me go. I walked out in the hall with her arms still wrapped around my waist and sighed.

"Star, I need to get to class."

I said, but she tightened her grip around me and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere."

I said and she glared at me and I chuckled nervously as I got the silent message.

"I swear to you Star, I'm not going anywhere."

I said and she frowned up at me and her eyes started to water again and my will started to crumble when I suddenly felt someone grab me by my arm and pull me out of Star's grip. I blinked in surprise and turned to see Gaara standing right next to me with his hand wrapped firmly, but gently around my arm. I hadn't expected him to help me out.

"T-Thanks."

I said and he looked at me surprised before slowly letting go of my arm and walking down the hall to class. I saw Star start to come towards me and backed away from her.

"Sorry Star, but I gotta get to class! I'll see you in Music and Arts!"

I shouted before turning and running down the hall to get away from my extremely clingy sister. I collapsed in my seat and sighed as I laid my head down on the tabletop. I knew my sisters were worried about me and all, but that was ridiculous.

"Here."

I heard Gaara say and lifted my head to see him push a notebook my way.

"What-"

"You were out for a while and missed a lot."

He said looking in the opposite direction. I looked down at the notebook and saw it was filled with notes for this class. I flipped through the pages and was shocked to see it was in Gaara's handwriting.

_So these are his notes? Why is he letting me copy them?_

I wondered confused, but couldn't help but smile at the small gesture.

"Thanks."

I said before pulling out my own notebook and started to copy them down. By the time Anko assigned us to a lab I was already halfway done.

"Damn, I really missed a lot."

I said as I looked around the room to see everyone dissecting the plants around us. What cutting up plants had to do with human anatomy I will never know.

"You were out for four days."

Gaara said calmly and I turned to look at him with my eyes narrowed before sighing and smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

I said before reading the next part on the lab, but frowned when I saw I didn't understand what to do.

"Hey, do you know what she means by this?"

I asked him as I looked down at the paper. I looked up at him to see him staring at me and for some reason it made my heart beat faster.

"She wants you to cut it down the middle of the stem then section it."

He explained and I smiled at him before picking up the scapel.

"Okay, thanks."

I said before moving over to do so. I noticed he tensed as I got closer to him and chose to ignore it. I guess it would be weird for him seeing as how I'm being nice to him all of a sudden.

* * *

-Gaara-

I didn't get it. When she first shows up here with her sisters she says she can't stand my kind, she skips school for four days and suddenly shows back up and is acting like nothing happened. To be honest it kinda pissed me off. She caused so much commotion with her vanishing act and she's smiling and acting like it's all okay.

"Is there a partciular reason you're staring at me?"

She asked pleasantly and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah. I can't stand your attitude. First you hate me and my kind and blame us for shit humans did, disappear for four days, then suddenly show up and your all smiles."

I said and she looked at me in shock before shrugging.

"I decided to let the past stay in the past. It ain't right for me to judge all vampires for what a certain group of them did."

She said and I growled at her.

"Oh what? Now you're some kind of enlightened profit? I don't buy it."

I said and she looked at me in shock.

"I'm just not gonna act like a bitch to you and your siblings because of something someone else did."

She said and I glared at her.

"So instead you're going to pretend to be all happy and smile all the time? I'm sorry, but I'd rather have you be yourself and yelling at me than smiling at me when you don't mean it."

I said before grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom as the bell rang.

I walked into the Music and Arts room and sat with Temari and Kankuro and crossed my arms over my chest as I propped my feet up on the chair infront of me. She fucking pissed me off with her attitude. I hated when people pretended to be something they weren't.

"Hey Gaara, are you alright?"

Kankuro asked and I glared at him in response.

"Riight, sorry I asked."

He said before looking away. Saya and her sisters walked in and she was smiling again which made me glare at her. She looked in my direction and immediately looked away.

_Seems like what I said got to her, good._

I thought as I heard Orochimaru talk about how great it was to have Saya back and that everyone needed to work on their parts. People broke off into groups to practice, but I noticed Saya sat back and watched everyone.

"I'll be right back, there's something I need to tell Saya."

Temari said suddenly and walked over to her. I watched the two of them and saw Temari pull something out of her bag and show it to Saya who's eyes widened before they narrowed and she started to yell. Though I didn't like the fact she was yelling at my sister, it was better than her fucking smiling while she didn't mean it.

* * *

-Saya-

I was watching everyone else work together and mentally sighed. I'd missed quite a lot.

"Hey Saya, can I talk to you?"

I looked up to see Temari standing infront of me.

"Yeah sure."

I said and watched as she pulled something out of her bag and held it out to me. I looked at it and recognized my handwritting, but more importantly it was the letter I'd sent to Temari that explained my past.

"Why the fuck do you have that!?"

I snapped at her and noticed everyone turned towards us.

"I'm the penpal you've been writing to for the past twelve years. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't even know until a few days ago."

She said and I glared at her. I can't believe I'd told a vampire my biggest secret, but I wasn't upset about that so much as the fact I didn't put it together myself. My penpal's name was Temari, she was a Mythical who was my age. Kami sometimes I was so stupid.

"So what? Did you go around and tell everyone so they'd pity me?"

I asked as I glared at her.

"No, I'd never do that. I showed your sisters because I thought they deserved to know, but I didn't tell anyone."

She said and I glared at her even more for showing my sisters, but I had to admit it was nice to know that I wasn't alone in this anymore.

"Hey, calm down Saya."

Naruto said and I looked up to see him and the others had formed a circle around us. I looked around and stopped on Gaara. He had a small smirk on his face and I growled at him.

"I bet you find this fucking hilarious don't you?"

I snapped and he looked at me boredly.

"At least you're not pretending to smile and be happy like a moron."

He said and I growled at him before tackling him to the ground.

"You know you're a real ass!"

I screamed at him as I punched him in the face. He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my arms and rolled us over so that he was pinning me down.

"And you're a weak little girl."

He said and I glared up at him before headbutting him and pushing him off me. I stood up and glared at him and was shocked to see a barely noticable smile on his face and my eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. It wasn't like me to be all smiles about everything, he was right, I was acting like someone else. I smiled before tackling him to the ground again, this time not really trying to hurt him.

"You asshole, why'd you have to go and be all bitchy on me?"

I asked as we rolled around on the ground. I pinned him down and stared down at him with a smile on my face that he returned with a barely noticeable one of his own. I stared into his eyes and my smile widened.

"Thanks."

I said before I felt someone pull me off of him. I fought against whoever it was because I personally didn't like being manhandled. I turned to see it was Naruto and elbowed him in the gut making him let me go.

"Saya stop it!"

Sakura shouted and I smiled at her before bursting out laughing making them all look at me like I'd lost it.

"Umm, is she okay?"

I heard TenTen ask my sisters and I laughed when they nodded.

"She's fine."

Sheera said and I kept laughing for a few more minutes before getting myself under control. I walked over to Temari who was looking at me like I was about to scold her.

"Sorry 'bout that."

I said with a small giggle making her look at me confused.

"I wasn't really upset with you so much at myself for not putting the pieces together."

I said and she blinked a few times in surprise.

"Thanks for putting up with me for so many years and thank you for reminding me of something really important my mom told me."

I said with a smile and she looked at me confused.

"N-No problem."

She said slowly and I looked around to see the whole class staring at us to see what crazy thing I'd do next and glared at them all.

"What? Does this look like a circus to you people!?"

I snapped and they all looked away quickly. I sighed before turning towards my sisters.

"I believe I have some catching up to do, yeah?"

I asked and they both smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back sis."

Sheera said ruffling my hair and I swatted her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah."

I said but smiled at her anyway. To be honest, it was good to be back.


	9. Chapter 9

-Saya-

It's been about a week since I attacked Gaara in Orochimaru's class and everything went back to normal. I'd found out what kind of Mythical everyone else was. Sakura is a Ogress like Tsunade which is kinda scary to think about. Neji is a Fairy, all Hyuga were. TenTen is a forest Sprite, and Shikamaru could manipulate shadows.

"So when exactly is the concert Orochimaru has us preparing for?"

I asked as I hopped up ontop of the brick wall surrounding the tree in the middle of the courtyard and ignored the glare Gaara sent me. It was a big wall, he could learn to share.

"Next month."

Temari explained and I nodded as I went to bite into my apple only to bite into air. I blinked in surprise and looked around to see Gaara now had my apple and was eating.

"Oi, that was my apple you jackass."

I said and he glanced at me.

"Exactly, _was."_

He said calmly as he took another bite out of my apple and I growled at him before Sasuke tossed me his.

"Thanks."

I said as I caught it and glared at Gaara before biting into it and turning to look at Temari and the others and listened to their conversations as I enjoyed my lunch.

"Did you do the homework for Shino's class?"

Sakura asked TenTen and she nodded before pulling it out to go over with her. Naruto and Star were talking about ramen noodles and Sheera was talking with Neji about something while Shikamaru laid down beneath the tree and tried to get some sleep and Kankuro talked with Kiba about something or another. Hinata stood next to Naruto, but didn't say anything. I smiled at our group of misfits. It was kinda weird how we could all get along, but it was nice that we could.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see Itachi coming our way with Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi behind him along with three others I didn't know.

"Hey Itachi, what's up?"

Temari asked as they reached us. I stayed on the wall and continued to munch on my apple as Naruto and the others started talking with Itachi. I stared at the girl with blue hair to her waist who was wrapped in the guy with orange hair and way too many piercings in his face's arms. Then at the red head in the back that reminded me a little of Gaara, but that was mainly because they had the same color hair.

"Hey, who are you?"

The blue haired girl asked and I smiled behind my apple.

"Name's Saya. Me and my sisters Star and Sheera are sorta new."

I explained simply and she nodded.

"I'm Konan, and this is Pein."

She said introducing herself and the guy who's arms were wrapped around her waist. They were obviously together.

"What kind of Mythicals are you?"

Sheera asked and they looked at her.

"Well Pein's an Illusionist and my body's made up of paper that I can use as a weapon if I want."

Konan explained and I looked at her to see if any part of her looked like paper, but it didn't. Then I remembered the other redhead and turned to look at him only to see him staring at me. I blinked a few times before smiling at him.

"You gonna stare at me all day or you going to introduce yourself?"

I asked and heard Naruto and Star laugh at him.

"I'm Sasori."

He said simply and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I looked him over and had to admit he seemed pretty cute, but wasn't really my type.

"Mythical?"

I asked and he looked at me for a minute before smirking.

"Wizard."

He said and my eyes widened at that. The only Wizard I knew was my dad. I looked down at Sheera to see her eyes had widened too.

"What about you three?"

Konan asked and I instantly went back to eating my apple.

"I'm a Witch, Star here is a Pixie, and Saya...well I'll leave that up to her to tell you or not."

Sheera said and I nodded my thanks to her as I finished the rest of my apple.

"Well?"

Pein asked and I shrugged.

"Don't really know you well enough to tell you."

I said before throwing my apple in the trash across the courtyard.

"Damn Saya, you never miss."

Naruto said and I smiled at him.

"We told you what we were."

Konan said and I turned to look at her.

"Sorry. I'm self concious about what I am."

I said before hopping off the wall and landing on the ground lightly beside Shikamaru's sleeping form.

"That's hard to imagine."

Sasori said and I looked up at him surprised, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever. I"m heading to class, see you guys later."

I said to Naruto and them before grabbing my bag and walking towards the Gym. I could feel someone's eyes following me, but didn't bother to see who it was.

* * *

-Star-

I watched as Saya left, then turned toward Deidara.

"Hey, can you make explosions in the air?"

I asked a little hopeful and he looked at me before smiling.

"Of course, yeah."

He said and I smiled widely up at him.

"Could you do it?"

I asked and he blinked in surprise before smiling and there was suddenly an explosion in the air a few feet away from us. I laughed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"That was awesome!"

I shouted and he smiled at me.

"Really?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Excuse her, seeing explosions and mischief is just in her nature."

I heard Sheera say from behind me and stuck my tongue out at her before quickly running and hiding behind Deidara so she couldn't hit me. He laughed and I looked up at him and blushed.

"That's alright, yeah. I like explosions too, yeah."

He said and I smiled at him before moving to stand next to him as he made another explosion go off.

"Oh I know!"

I said digging through my pockets. I pulled out little disks of clay I'd made the throw off the roof later and smiled up at him.

"Make these explode!"

I said excitedly and he laughed at me before telling me to throw them up and he would make them explode.

* * *

-Sheera-

I shook my head at my sister as I saw her laughing hysterically and jumping up and down every time Deidara made one of the clay disks explode.

"Seems like your sister is full of energy."

I looked over to my right to see Itachi leaning against the wall next to me.

"I suppose. She is a Pixie so it's to be expected and she's my sister so I'm sorta used to it."

I said and he just hn'd in response. I glanced over at Gaara and saw him glaring at Sasori and Sasori glaring back.

_What's up with those two?_

I wondered.

"Those two?"

Itachi said and I turned to look back up at him since he was a few inches taller than me.

"They've known each other since middle school and can't stand eachother. I'm actually surprised they're not at each other's throats. Normally they'd attack eachother as soon as the-"

Itachi explained, but stopped when Temari screamed and we turned to see Gaara and Sasori rolling around on the ground beating the hell out of each other.

"Never mind."

Itachi said and I smirked at him before going over to see Temari pull Gaara back and Pein pull back Sasori. Sasori had a black eye and Gaara had a busted lip.

"Sorry 'bout that. Itachi, let's go."

Pein said as he hauled Sasori away who was trying to get at Gaara.

"Right. Sorry, we'll see you guys later."

Itachi said before following after Pein.

"Deidara!"

Pein said and Deidara stopped blowing things up and looked up at him before running to join them after shouting a goodbye to us. I turned to look at Temari and Kankuro who were holding Gaara back and sighed.

"Do I want to know why you two suddenly attacked each other?"

I asked and Gaara just growled before yanking his arms away from his siblings and disappearing inside the school. I sighed and shook my head before following since the bell was about to ring.

* * *

-Temari-

I changed with the rest of the girls before meeting up with the guys out on the track. I saw Saya standing with her sisters and talking about something that made Saya frown before she looked over at my youngest brother who was sitting under a tree a few feet away from us. She walked over to him and stopped a few inches away and started talking to him. I walked over to Sheera and Star to see what she was doing.

"We told her that Gaara and Sasori got into a fight and she's going to find out why."

Star told me and I sighed.

"Gaara's not going to like her trying to bud into his life."

I said and they smiled at me.

"Saya has a way of getting people to tell her what she wants."

Sheera said and I looked at her confused before turning with her and Star to look over at Saya and my brother to see her crouched down infront of him.

_She's going to get hurt._

I thought, but was surprised when I saw Gaara's eyes return to normal and they continue to talk.

_What exactly are they talking about?_

I wondered before Shikamaru and Naruto got my attention.

* * *

-Saya-

"What's wrong with Gaara?"

I asked as my sisters came out of the changing room. He'd been sitting under that tree for a while and wouldn't even look at Naruto and the others.

"He got in a fight with that Sasori guy a few minutes ago."

Sheera said and I stared at her in shock.

"Really? Did he kick ass?"

I asked and she smacked me upside the head.

"Hey! It's a legitimate question!"

I shouted as I rubbed my head. She rolled her eyes at me and Star smiled.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

I said before running off before they could say anything. I stopped a few inches away from him, but he didn't look at me. He just kept glaring at the grass infront of him.

"You know, no matter how hard you glare at it the grass isn't going to burst into flames. Belive me, I've tried."

I said and he turned to glare at me and I saw his bottom lip was busted, but it wasn't too bad and looked to be healing already.

"So, if you look like that how bad does the other guy look?"

I asked and saw the corner of his mouth lift into a Gaara smile before going back to normal.

"At least tell me you gave him a black eye."

I said and he stopped glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and moved to stand infront of him then crouched down. I reached out and grabbed his face. I felt him flinch at my touch and rolled my eyes at him again. I gently ran my thumb over his lip and sighed.

"Well, you better have done something to his ass for busting your lip like this."

I said before pulling my hand back and staring at him.

"I gave him a black eye."

He said after a while and I smiled widely at him.

"Thatta boy."

I said and saw him roll his eyes at me.

"So, how come you and Sasori decided to duke it out?"

I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh come on. I'm finally not the only one getting into fights, you gotta tell me. Pleeeaasee!"

I begged and he smiled at me then winced slightly because of his lip.

"I've known him since middle school. We had a project and he tried to make me do all the work while wanting to get all the credit. I tore his paper, he broke the project I almost had finished, I broke his laptop, he cut my hair, and I knocked him out."

He said and I blinked in surprise at him before falling to the ground laughing which made him glare at me.

"I'm sorry, but that's kinda funny."

I said and he kicked my side which made me sit up with a yelp.

"Asshole."

I said smacking his shin.

"Bitch."

He said and I glared at him before laughing again.

"So now every time you two see eachother you fight?"

I asked once I got my laughter under control.

"Pretty much."

He said with a shrug and I smiled at him.

"Next time I wanna watch. I'd like to see you kick his ass."

I said and he looked at me surprised for a minute before he hid his emotions again.

"Why?"

He asked and I shrugged.

"I love watching a good fight just as much as being in one."

I said simply and he just stared at me. I got to my feet and held my hand out to him.

"Come on, let's race."

I said with a smile and he glared up at me before taking my hand and getting to his feet.

"You know I'm going to beat you this time right?"

He said as we made our way over to the track. I smiled at him as I stood next to him.

"You keep thinking that."

I said before we both took off.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I watched as Saya talked with Gaara and noticed how he interacted with her. He seemed more open with her than before. I saw her fall to the ground laughing and him kick her side making her sit up with a yelp. She smacked his shin and I expected him to get angry, but instead he seemed to be smiling.

"You noticing it too?"

I looked over to see Sakura standing next to me.

"It's a little weird seeing him act that way around a girl, but it's also nice in a way."

She said and I nodded in agreement as I watched Saya get to her feet and hold her hand out to Gaara. He took it and got to his feet and they both went over to the track and took off in another race. I shook my head in disbelief before focusing on finishing the laps Guy was having us do.

* * *

-Gaara-

"I can't believe Gaara actually beat you Saya."

Sheera said and I smirked to myself as we all walked through the hall to our last class.

"That's 'cuz his ass cheated."

Saya said with a frown and I smirked at her.

"You're just upset because you lost your balance."

I said calmly and she glared at me.

"That's because you fucking pushed me!"

She shouted and I shrugged at her before walking past her to my last class.

"Fucking asshole!"

I heard her shout after me and smirked to myself. She was rather fun to tease.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realize this story may seem weird, childish, or not very thought out, but the opposite it true. It was my first attempt of an AU story, but I didn't just randomly throw crap in.

-Saya-

I yawned as I walked behind my sisters from the parking lot of the school to our usual hangout spot in the mornings.

"Hey Sheera. Star, Saya."

Sakura said as we reached the tree in the middle of the courtyard.

"Morning."

I said as I brought my hand up to try and stifle my yawn.

"Hehe, seems like someone didn't get enough sleep last night."

Kiba said as he nudged me with his shoulder playfully.

"Not now Kiba, I'm too tired."

I said and he frowned but nodded in understanding. I'd learned pretty quickly that Kiba liked me, and as much as I enjoyed the attention, I just wasn't in the mood for it right now. I leaned against the brick wall since I knew I was too tired to keep my balance if I were to sit on it and stifled another yawn.

"Morning guys."

I turned to see Temari and her brothers walk up.

"Morning."

Naruto said with a smile and I shook my head at him.

_How in the world could he be so damn energetic this early in the morning?_

I wondered to myself as I yawned again.

"Did you not sleep well last night Saya?"

Kankuro asked walking up to me and I half-heartedly glared at him.

"Kanki, I may be half asleep right now but if you fuck with me I will still kick your ass."

I said and heard the others laugh at the look of shock on his face, hell even Gaara laughed though he covered it up with a cough.

"How come you're so tired?"

Temari asked and I yawned again so Star answered for me.

"Sheera has a rule that all homework is to be done before we go to bed, but Saya likes to do anything else in the world but homework and stayed up playing video games until twelve and when she tried to go to bed Sheera made her stay up till her homework was done."

Star said with a smile and I glared at my eldest sister.

"Because of her ass I didn't get to sleep till around three and I had to wake up at six because our parents wanted a run down of how school has been so far."

I said as I yawned again.

"So in other words you're running off of three hours of sleep?"

Sakura asked and I nodded before yawning again.

"Alright dammit, go get a fucking cup of coffee or something."

TenTen said annoyed and I smirked at her as I moved to push off from the wall, but I stumbled in my half asleep state and Temari and Kankuro had to steady me.

"Maybe someone should go with her."

Hinata offered and everyone but me nodded.

"I'll go."

Gaara said and everyone looked at him surprised, but I didn't care, I just wanted my fucking cup of coffee. I moved away from Temari and Kankuro, but didn't get three steps before almost falling again, thankfully Gaara caught me before I did and helped me stand. He helped me into the school to the drink machines. I pushed the button for coffee with whipped cream on top and saw Gaara frown.

"What?"

I asked as I leaned against the wall waiting for the cup to fill up.

"You should get a decent amount of rest if you're this uncoordinated in the morning."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him before reaching for my coffee. I almost dropped it, but Gaara caught it. I shivered as his fingers brushed against mine.

"Dammit, pay attention."

He snapped and I pouted at him before I realized he had my coffee in his hand. I grabbed it from him and downed it. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head in disgust at the horrid taste of it, but I couldn't deny that it did the job in waking me up.

* * *

-Gaara-

If I wasn't so worried she'd hurt herself I'd say seeing her act this way was kinda cute. I blinked in surprise at that thought before shaking it away. I watched as she downed her coffee then made a face as if she couldn't stand the taste of it.

"Kami I hate coffee."

She said as she moved, this time without stumbling, and threw her cup away.

"Then why'd you get it?"

I asked and she looked up at me and I saw she was more awake than before.

"Because, despite the fact that it tastes like shit it does the job in waking me up."

She explained and I shook my head at her before following her back towards the doorway leading back outside, only for her to head down the hall instead.

"Where are you going? The others are all outside."

I said and she stopped to look at me from over her shoulder.

"I know this, but I do prefer some time away from my siblings every now and then."

She said before turning back around and walking down the hall and disappearing inside Kakashi's room. I shook my head at her before going back outside to join Naruto and them. Sheera and Star noticed Saya wasn't with me, but didn't say anything on it. When the bell rang we said our goodbyes and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, Sheera, Star, and I all headed for our homeroom while Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, and Kiba headed to theirs. I sat down in my seat next to Saya to see her with her feet propped up. She dropped them the instant she saw her sisters and I smirked at her. I had noticed that when she was with her sisters she acted like normal, well normal for Saya, but when she wasn't around them she was more laid back.

"Good morning class."

Kakashi said, on time for once.

"Right, well did everyone do their homework?"

He asked and there was an equal amount of voices saying they did and some saying they didn't even know we had homework. Kakashi sighed before starting class anyway.

In my Study of Human Anatomy class it was pretty much the same, though Anko had us do another lab.

"Oh that's right."

Saya suddenly said and I turned to look at her curiously to see her digging through her bag for something.

"I meant to thank you for letting me borrow your notes again."

She said as she held out my notebook with a small smile. I blinked before taking it back from her and putting it in my own bag before going back to the lab. She shrugged before picking up her pencil and leaning over the tabletop of the desk to fill out our worksheet. I couldn't help but stare at her backside as she leaned over the table.

"Gaara, what's the answer to number seven?"

She asked bringing me out of my daze.

"What?"

I asked and she turned her head to look at me making her hair sprawl out across her back and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from moving to run my fingers through her hair and making her shiver at my touch.

"Number seven, what's the answer?"

She asked and I glanced at the paper before answering her. She nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear before writing it down. I shook my head to clear it and finished the lab worksheet and Saya handed it to Anko on our way out the door. I found myself watching the way her hips swayed back and forth as we headed to the Music and Arts classroom.

"Hey Gaara."

One of the girls in the class said as soon as I walked in the door and I turned to see which one it was this time. It was some girl with brunette colored hair to her shoulders and honey colored eyes. I think she was a Water Sprite, but I wasn't sure.

"Hn."

I said with disintrest as I turned to see Saya look at the girl then roll her eyes and walk away.

"I was wondering...if maybe you'd like to work on our parts for the concert together."

She said and I looked at her boredly.

"No thanks."

I said before turning and walking over to my siblings. I heard the girl start to cry before she ran out of the room.

"Made another one cry."

Kankuro said as I took my seat next to him and I shrugged in disinterest and found myself looking over towards Saya. I hadn't been able to stop looking at her all day and I couldn't figure out why.

"Alright, asss you all know the concert iss coming up sssoon."

Orochimaru said as he walked into the room and sat in the chair facing everyone.

"And I've decided to give out sssspecial partsss to the play."

He explained and I heard several guys groan and almost all the girls cheer.

"Alright, the pairsss."

Orochimaru said and I tuned him out as he listed off names of people who would be working together and what they'd be doing until I heard Saya's name.

"Sssaya, you'll be working on the sssnowy foressst ssscene with..."

Orochimaru said trailing off and I couldn't help but wonder who she'd be paired with and found I didn't like the idea of her working with someone else for any reason.

"Gaara."

He said and I looked up surprised and ignored the protests from several girls in the room. I blinked in surprise and turned to see Saya's reaction. She seemed just as surprise, but when she saw me looking at her she smiled softly before going back to talking with her sisters.

"Alright, break off into your groupsss."

Orochimaru said and everyone moved into their groups. I got up and walked over to where Saya was standing with her sisters. Sheera and Star moved off to work together, leaving me and Saya alone.

"So...where do you want to start off?"

She asked and I glanced around the room to see several girls were glaring at Saya and resisted the sudden urge to growl at all of them.

"We can start wherever you want."

I said with a shrug and I heard her sigh before she flipped through the little script in her hands until she found the page she was looking for.

"Alright then, we can work from page four. You know the songs right?"

She asked looking up at me and I simply nodded.

"Great, then let's start."

She said as she leaned against the windowsill and I took a seat across from her.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Gaara as he and Saya started working together on the scene given to them. It was so obvious that he was into her, but he couldn't even see it himself. And Saya was as oblivious as he was.

"Sasuke, you ready to try again?"

I looked over towards Sakura and nodded. She smiled at me and I felt a smile tugging at my lips, but supressed it. Sakura had grown a lot since we were kids. She was no longer the little crybaby that would get upset whenever someone mentioned her forehead. She was strong and one hell of a woman. I went over my part with her and when she said we were done she sat down beside me and I glanced back at Gaara and Saya. I almost smiled at the fact Gaara seemed to stare at Saya whenever she wasn't looking, but then frowned when he caught himself doing so.

"So how long do you think it'll take before he realizes he likes her?"

Sakura asked and I turned to look at her in surprise. I thought I had been the only one to notice the subtle changes in Gaara's behavior. She giggled at my shocked look before smiling up at me.

"I pay a lot more attention than you think."

She said and I found myself smiling at her which made her blush and my smile widen.

* * *

-Gaara-

"Look, if you're not going to focus we can take a break for now."

Saya said and I blinked a few times before looking up at her face. I'd been looking at the curves of her body and how tightly her clothes clung to her when she'd suddenly spoken.

"Whatever."

I said as I got to my feet and headed out into the hallway to clear my mind. I couldn't understand why I was suddenly looking at her like that when there were millions of girls literally throwing themselves at me everyday, but Saya was the only one that seemed to stand out.

"Is that pretty little girl in there?"

I heard Sasori's voice and growled as I looked down the hallway to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Stay away from Saya Sasori."

I said and he laughed at me as he pushed off from the wall.

"Or what?"

He challenged and I growled at him as he came closer. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I wanted Saya to stay as far away from Sasori as possible.

"That doesn't matter, just stay away from her."

I said and he smirked at me before tackling me to the ground. I growled before grabbing his arms and throwing him against the lockers and getting to my feet. I didn't even have time to look at him before I felt him slam me against the lockers on the other side of the hall.

* * *

-Saya-

I heard a loud bang sound from the hallway and was out the door before anyone else could even blink. I stopped when I saw Sasori and Gaara fighting.

_Sweet a fight._

I thought as I watched, but frowned when I saw Sasori slam Gaara's head into the lockers. I smirked when Gaara hit him in the gut and kicked him away from him, but then bit my lip when Sasori suddenly tackled Gaara to the floor.

"They're fighting again?"

I heard Kankuro's voice from beside me and nodded.

"Wonder what it's about this time?"

I heard Naruto ask and turned to see him and the others had joined me out in the hall while the rest of the class was huddled in the doorway trying to see what was going on.

"Like they need a reason? Those two will fight eachother just because they're in the same room."

Temari said and I frowned as I turned back to watch the two fight. It was then that I heard Sasori say something to Gaara that seemed to piss him off.

"She'll be real fun to play around with."

Sasori said and I suddenly saw rage flash through Gaara's sky blue eyes before he punched Sasori in the side of the face and send him flying into the wall only to be kicked back into the lockers and pinned there by Sasori.

_Okay, that's enough._

I thought before running up to them and grabbin Sasori's raised fist and pulling it back to stop it. He turned and back handed me without looking and I heard everyone gasp in shock. I turned to look up at Sasori and saw him looking at me with wide eyes, as was Gaara. I stared at Sasori for a minute before narrowing my eyes and glaring at him.

"Oh shit."

I heard Naruto and Kiba say before I reached out and grabbed Satsori's wrist again and moved behind Satsori so I was pushing his arm up behind his back at an odd angle. I shoved my hip against his back and rammed his head into the lockers closest and let him fall to the floor unconcious.

"Slap me again and see what happens to your ass."

I said angrily before turning to look up at Gaara. He blinked at me in shock before narrowing his eyes at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

He asked angrily and I looked at him confused before frowning at him.

"I was thinking you two had beaten eachother senseless for long enough and I was going to stop it."

I said and he frowned at me.

"I didn't need your help."

He snapped and I glared at him as I put my hands on my hips.

"I never said you did, but to be honest I was getting tired of seeing you two hurting each other."

I said and heard him growl.

"Oh what, so now you suddenly care about the bastard who just slapped you? That's rich."

He said before wiping his mouth where blood was trailing down and pushing past me.

"There's no need for you to be such an ass."

I said to his retreating form and he turned just enough for me to see him glare at me before he walked into the classroom. Everyone moved away as if he was parting the Red Sea. I growled at him before turning around and walking off towards the one place I knew I could go to cool down. The roof.


End file.
